Book Of Damnation
by impalapal
Summary: Sam Winchester likes to read, but what effect will his lates reading material have on his big brother and will Dean survive it. Lots of hurt Dean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Book Of Damnation**_

Okay, I thought I'd have another go at writing a Supernatural fic.

This was written by me and a close friend of mine, she'll kill me for mentioning her name but I think she deserves it, **sunnyjunedays.** This is the third story we've worked on together and I have to admit that without sunnyjunedays none of them would have seen the light of day as I'm not too great at getting things written down. We really hope you enjoy our story.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural sadly does not belong to us, but oh how we wish it did.

_**Chapter One**_

"We could hit that little bar down the street from the motel, chill a little, few beers and who knows you may even get lucky, don't tell me you didn't notice the bartenders daughter giving you the come on when we interviewed her dad yesterday. Whaddya say Sam? Sam, are you listening to me?" Dean looked to his left fully expecting to see his bigger than him little brother striding alongside but found nothing, no Sam. Stopping and turning Dean rolled his eyes as he spotted his missing sibling, nose pressed against the plate glass window of a small bookstore about ten feet behind him. Raising his hands in a 'hopeless' gesture Dean backtracked until he was standing beside his enraptured brother and followed his gaze. All he could see were piles and piles of dusty, worn books.

"Sam"

Still lost in a world of his own Sam continued to gaze at the array of reading material displayed behind the glass.

"Earth to Sammy" Dean waved a hand in front of his brother's face.

Sam visibly shook himself "Dean, what?"

"You seemed pretty lost there Sammy, you spot a rare hardback edition of Penthouse that I don't know about?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What! No." Sam's gaze returned to the shop window "Come on Dean, I wanna go inside, there's some really great looking books in here, might even find a first edition."

"Where? All's I see are dusty, grubby used books. What's so great about em. First edition of what?"

Sam was about to answer his brother but instead grabbed a hold of Dean's sleeve and literally dragged him inside.

Stumbling as his brother released the death grip on his arm Dean glared at the retreating form of his very own geek and turned his attention to the mounds of reading material surrounding him. Crouching to pick a rust coloured, worn and if he was honest, downright tatty book from the pile closest to him he flicked through the first few pages and found himself confronted with an illustration of a kite. He read on, learning which materials would make the best 'flyer', then he read the assembly instructions and finally, how to decide whether the weather conditions were suitable for kite flying.

So engrossed was he in the book Dean didn't hear his brother come up behind him, didn't see the smile as Sam watched him drink in the words, didn't notice as Sam peered over his shoulder to see what had captured his older, '_**Me, I'm more action than words Sammy' **_brothers attention.

"So d'you find that rare, hardback edition of Penthouse Dean." Sam knew, despite all his protests to the contrary, that his brother **did** like to read, was a fluent reader, could decipher practically any text he was confronted with, understood what an author was trying to convey and had read some of the classics, often stopping Sam in his tracks when he inadvertently used a quote from some literary masterpiece.

Slamming the book closed and dropping it back on the pile Dean turned, cheeks reddening, to face his brother.

"Nah, nothing but rubbish. You ready to ditch this place." Dean took a couple of steps back and reached for the door.

"In a minute, I just want to buy this." Sam held up a dark green, leather bound, well worn book, gold lettering decorating its' front.

Digging into his pockets Sam withdrew a twenty and handed it to the old gentleman who seemed to appear from nowhere. "Good choice son, very good choice. I know you'll enjoy it." Handing the change to Sam the old man smiled a farewell. "You take care now, come back soon."

"Thank you sir, but we'll be leaving town in the morning. Just wanted something to read for the journey." Turning to follow Dean out, Sam missed the old man's "We'll see."

"So, what is it."

"What's what."

"The book dummy."

"Oh, it's called 'Travellers Tales' It's a collection of short stories by various unknown authors. Sam flicked through the book as he explained its content to his brother. "Wow, it's taken over fifty years to put this together, look at the dates Dean."

"Sounds riveting." Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers enthusiasm for the tattered reading material.

"I just thought it might be an interesting read, that's all." Sam defended.

Back at the motel Dean left Sam lying on the bed furthest from the door and, grabbing his shaving kit, headed for the bathroom.

"Don't use all the hot water Dean. **Dean.**"

"Sorry, can't hear you Sammy, the showers running."

Sam scowled at the door, a muttered 'Jerk' escaping his lips as he reached for his book. Opening to the first page he read the author's note but couldn't find a name. Flipping the book closed he scoured the cover, front and back, but still couldn't find the author. Raising his eyebrows in surprise he shrugged and turned to the beginning of the first chapter.

Looking up from the final page of chapter one, Sam noticed that he'd been reading for forty minutes. His eyes travelled to the still closed entrance to the bathroom. Not relishing the idea of a cold shower Sam pulled himself off the bed and marched towards the grey painted door, fists curled ready to pound on it's surface. No doubt his brother would find it hilarious that he'd 'mistakenly' used up all the hot water Sam raised his hand and was just about to hammer out his frustration when a heavy thud from inside practically shook the very ground he stood on.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam waited for a smart ass answer but received only silence, not even the shower running could be heard.

"Dean? You better not be screwing around." Sam lifted his foot, pulled it back and brought it forward, splintering the thin wood. "**Dean!" **

Dean chuckled at the pout he knew his brother would be wearing after his teasing answer to Sammy's demand to leave some hot water for him. His brother was just too easy sometimes.

Dean had no intention of using up all the hot water but it didn't hurt to let his little brother stew for a bit.

After the last couple of days Dean knew they could both use some downtime and had agreed when his brother had suggested making their way to Bobby's tomorrow, after a good nights rest, before which, hopefully, he would have a little leisure time with some of the lovely local ladies.

Dean recalled the events of the 'simple' hunt which had brought them here. It was just an angry spirit, just needed laying to rest. Yeah right.

_**He and Sammy had managed to track the spirit back to the grave of a fifty two year old general store manager. Apparently the guy had run the store for twenty five years, practically his whole working life. When the owner had decided to sell up the manager was told his services were no longer required, he was given a small pay off and was replaced by the new owners nephew, a kid straight out of college who eventually ran the once thriving business into the ground. After making an offer to buy the store and being rejected, the owner wanting to demolish the building and sell the land, the guy spent the next couple of months trying to drum up support, get the locals behind him in his quest, but found many less than willing to support him, preferring instead to travel to the new mall just outside of town. Two months later the former store manager put a gun to his head and ended his life, leaving a bitter suicide note in which he laid the blame for his death at the feet of each and every resident of the town who had refused to back him. The killings began three weeks later. Each victim one of those who had refused to support the former manager.**_

_**Dean felt his body stiffen as he remembered the final battle with the spirit. Whilst Sam prised the lid off the coffin he had been keeping watch, scrutinizing every visible part of the cemetery it was possible to see in the dark. Just as Sam had finished sprinkling the remains with salt and lighter fluid Dean was lifted from the ground, the choking pressure on this throat rendering it impossible to alert his brother to the danger. **_

_**Just when he thought he couldn't hold on any longer, the black spots dancing before his eyes rapidly joining, obscuring his view of Sam, he was tossed to the side, flying through the air until he slammed against the unforgiving, ornate wall of the small mausoleum situated not fifty feet from where he and Sam had dug up the grave.**_

_**Fighting to stay conscious Dean immediately sought out his brother, his aching body struggling to rise when he saw the spirit advancing on a 'crumpled in a heap' Sam. Dean couldn't see his little brother moving, and panic rising, forced himself to his feet and stumbled toward the open grave, reaching the edge just as the spirit reached his unconscious sibling.**_

"_**Hey freak" Dean shouted as loud as he dare to gain the spirits attention.**_

"_**Too late Dean, I'm going to take your brother with me." **_

_**Dean tried to hide his surprise at hearing his name "So, if you know who I am you should also know that there is no way I'm gonna let you take my brother anywhere."**_

"_**Oh I know you Dean, I've learned a lot since I died. I know practically your entire family history, starting with mommy, then moving right along to Jess, then Pastor Jim and Caleb, right down to dear old daddy. Oh and lets not forget Sammy, little Sammy, the baby of the Winchester family dead in the mud only to be brought back to life by big brother selling his soul to a demon, and then of course we have you Dean. I know all about you, what makes you tick, what you did when you died and went to hell, your pathetic inability to withstand what was nothing more than childsplay, your glee at a job well done torturing each and every soul placed before you.**_

_**What makes you think you're any better than I am?"**_

_**Stunned at having his life recounted by the spirit Dean spat "Go to hell."**_

"_**I have no doubt that's where I'm headed and I can practically guarantee there'll be no angel waiting to pull me out. Where is Castiel these days Dean? Maybe he's deserted you too, maybe he doesn't want to be associated with the scumbag who spends his life with a blood sucking, demon loving child of Azazel."**_

"_**You bastard" Dean could hardly contain his anger and looking the spirit directly in the eye, smirking at the sudden fear reflected in it's gaze, struck the match, tossed it onto the prepared body and didn't even flinch at the high pitched scream the spirit unleashed before it burst into flames and disappeared.**_

_**Sinking to his knees Dean remained motionless, his mind replaying the spirits words, his self-loathing resurfacing once more. **_

_**Feeling a hand on his shoulder he spun his head and met the unsteady gaze of his little brother **_

"_**You know that was all crap, right?"**_

"_**What….."**_

"_**I heard what it said to you Dean. It's all in the past, neither of us are to blame for what happened. We were both played, me by Ruby, you by the angels, whether that includes Cas I don't know, I guess we won't ever know unless he shows himself. You hearing me dude."**_

"_**Yeah, I hear ya."**_

"_**Come on then Jerk, I don't know about you but I'm ready to get outta here."**_

_**Dean watched his brother stride unsteadily over to the grave and start shovelling the dirt. Grabbing the other shovel Dean stood beside his sibling "Put some effort into it bro." and also began shovelling.**_

Dean shook the memories off and leapt into the steaming shower, relishing the feel of the hot water as it pounded against bare skin, leaning his arms against the wall and lowering his head Dean sighed as the powerful flow massaged his sore shoulder and back muscles.

Mindful of leaving some hot water for Sam Dean reluctantly stepped out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, stepped to the wash basin, reaching for his shaving kit as he turned the water on.

He never knew what hit him.

***************************************************************************

Sam skidded to a halt at the sight of his unconscious brother. "Dean, Dean, come on man, wake up." Sam gently tapped his brothers face in an effort to rouse him. He felt for a pulse and silently muttered 'thank you, thank you, thank you' on finding it strong and steady. After running his hands over his brothers prostrate body Sam was satisfied that he'd suffered no serious injury other than a knock to the head when he fell. Frowning Sam lowered his head until his nose was as close to Dean's mouth as he could get it and sniffed.

"Personal space dude." Dean raised his hands to push his brother away.

Sam jumped at the sound of his brothers voice "Dean! What happened."

Blinking his eyes until his vision cleared Dean took in his surroundings "What am I doing on the floor Sam?"

"You tell me Dean, I heard a thud and found you like this." Reaching down to help his brother to his feet and placing an arm around his shoulders once he was upright Sam resisted Dean's attempts to free himself and led the way out of the bathroom, only relinquishing his hold when his brother was safely seated on his bed.

"Dean have you er, have you been"

"Have I been what!"

"Have you been…" Sam paused, surveyed his brothers battered, weary face and continued "Have you been hitting the bottle again." He rushed the words out.

Sam had been worried about his brothers drinking in the months following his return from hell. Dean seemed to use alcohol, particularly whiskey, as a crutch to get him through the days and especially the nights, to the extent that Sam and Bobby became worried that instead of trying to deal with what he'd been through Dean was just burying it in the bottom of a bottle, and Sam couldn't blame him, damn, he didn't think he could've coped as well as Dean had but things were getting bad and Sam and Bobby decided to confront and help him face his fears.

_**It'd been hard, really hard given how stubborn Sam knew his brother was and how he was unwilling to admit he had a problem so Sam and Bobby devised a plan where both boys would stay with him for three weeks, cleared the house of booze and relentlessly pleaded with Dean to let them help him.**_

_**After repeated fierce arguments between the three of them Sam and Bobby resorted to dirty tricks. **_

_**Bobby, getting Dean alone, reminded the now oldest Winchester that he had promised his dad that he would look out for Sam, and yes, he also knew that he'd promised to kill his sibling if he couldn't save him, but both Bobby and Dean knew that was never gonna happen. **_

_**Bobby also pulled Mary Winchester into the mix. "How d'you think your momma'd feel if she knew what you were doing to yerself boy, it'd break her heart."**_

_**Dean froze as Bobby's words sunk in, images of his dad throughout the years flashing in front of his eyes, images of his mom before she died and then again years after her death when she appeared at their old house danced at the forefront of his vision. **_

_**Head lowered, shielding his eyes from the man who was more a father figure than mere friend, his shoulders slumped and his legs feeling as though they were going to give up on him any second, Dean jumped as a hand found it's way onto his shoulder, as he was drawn into a gentle embrace. Dean remained still and let himself be held for a few moments before disentangling himself from Bobby's arms.**_

"_**I, I just…." Dean started but found he didn't know how to explain how he was feeling. Not having his brother's ability to express himself; Dean usually kept his feelings hidden.**_

"_**Just let us help you, Sam and me, that's all we want." As Bobby finished speaking the door opened, Sam cautiously walking in, eyes fixed on his brother.**_

_**Dean took in the solemn face, the worried eyes and tense body and eased his siblings mind "It's okay Sam, it'll be okay and I'm, I'm sorry for……"**_

_**After that Dean had worked hard to deal with things, he told Bobby and Sam all that he remembered from his time in hell, he admitted how terrified he was of what would happen to Sam with Ruby manipulating him, he admitted that he too had been manipulated, but by the other side, the angels having used him for far from good intentions, he confessed he was worried about Cas because the angel hadn't been in touch since the night they'd got rid of Ruby and witnessed the signs of Lucifer, insisting that the angel was practically the only honest soul amongst all of the angels they'd encountered.**_

_**Sam and Dean trained together every day, Sam also getting his life back to normal, well Winchester normal anyway, after what Ruby had contrived. He had no illusions that it was going to take a lot longer before he was 'normal' again. But he and Dean were together and for that Sam was truly happy.**_

Dean's gaze remained steady on his brothers face "No Sam, I haven't been drinking. You've been with me all night, how could I?"

Sam knew his brother was telling the truth, but he'd had to ask anyway "Sorry. So what happened?"

"I don't know, must've just slipped."

Accepting the fall as an accident Sam and Dean decided to forgo the idea of an evening at the local bar and settled instead for a pizza and a couple of beers, Sam knowing that his brother was now able to stop at one or two.

Sam lay back on his bed, watching as Dean flicked through the channels on the ancient tv in a desperate attempt to find something entertaining to watch, finally settling on a re-run of the season finale of America's Next Top Model.

Grabbing his book Sam opened it up to the last page of the previous chapter and re-read it, grimacing at the tale of an unfortunate accident at a swimming pool where a guy had slipped on the wet poolside, fallen into the water and become trapped as his foot got caught in a safety loop, his blood turning the water pink. The guy wasn't found until the pool opened the next morning, his body slashed and torn as though he'd been attacked by a wild animal.

Turning the page Sam was stunned to find that that was the end of the story, no explanation as to what had obviously attacked the guy whilst he was in the water, nothing. Sighing Sam surmised that the short story was left like this so the reader could use their imagination to come up with an explanation. Grinning to himself Sam closed the book 'bet there aren't many people could come up with what I could' he amusedly thought to himself.

The bookshop owner raised rheumy eyes to the mirror over the antique dresser in the back room and smiled, sparkling black eyes looking back at him. He nodded his pleasure

"They came, the boy took the book" the words spoken to his reflection laced with an unmistakeable excitement.

**T.B.C………………………..Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Book of Damnation**_

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural does not belong to us, but oh how we wish it did.

Thank you to all those who put our story on alert and a particular thanks to those who left a review, you have no idea how very much it's appreciated.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_**Chapter two**_

"How long before we get to Bobby's" Sam pulled his nose from his book and looked across at his brother, noting how pale and tired he looked.

"Five, six hours at the most."

"D'you want me to drive for a while?"

Dean glanced sideways at his brother, noting the searching gaze he inwardly grumbled before attempting to put his concerned brothers worries to rest "I'm fine Sam. It was just a little knock to the head, nothing to worry about."

"I don't mind Dean, really."

"I'm fine Sam" Dean ground out "Just go back to your book." Reaching out and turning the stereo on full blast Dean ended the conversation.

On a sigh Sam lowered his gaze to the printed words once again. He read the story of a father and son travelling cross country to visit a sick relative, their journey uneventful, taking them through many deserted back roads until tragedy struck.

Stopping for a rest break the father and son decided to build a small fire in order to eat a hot meal. The father left the son by the campsite and went in search of kindling. After two hours the boy, worried by the length of time his father had been missing set off to look for him,

searching and searching but coming up empty time after time. Making his way back to the car the boy heard a sound behind him and turned, just in time to see his father, mouth open in a silent scream, burst into flames. The boy rushed to his father but could not get close enough because of the heat, to save him.

The boy was found wandering through the forest three weeks later with no recollection of who he was and what he was doing there.

Sam once again found that the cause of the incident was left to the readers imagination. Grinning at the possibilities his mind conjured up he closed the book and looked up just as Dean was pulling into the parking lot of the tiniest roadside diner he'd ever seen.

Following his brothers lead Sam exited the car walked towards the entrance.

Pushing the door open Dean ducked as a cloud of dust blew into his face. Both carefully made their way further inside, the sound of a drill drowning out the music coming from the small radio perched on the counter.

"Excuse me sir." Dean called to the man busily boring hole after hole into the back wall. "Sir"

The man turned around, removing the dust mask to reveal a welcoming smile. "Hello boys, sorry 'bout the mess, having a little work done to the place, y'know."

"Yeah, we can see that" Dean nodded towards Sam as he answered the man "So, I guess you're not open for business?"

"We sure are open for business." The man beamed, pointing a stubby finger towards the rear of the diner "Straight through there you boys'll find the best damn Barbie you've ever come across. Enjoy." He then turned back to the wall and once again powered the drill, leaving Sam and Dean to pick their way through the rubble as they made their way outside, the mouth-watering aroma of the bbq getting stronger the closer they got.

Grinning, Sam watched as Dean forced down his fourth burger whilst flirting outrageously with who he assumed was the owners wife who was sixty five if she was a day and lapping up the mischievous attention of the handsome young man beside her.

Calling Sam over to join in the fun Dean reached over to lift another burger off the small table situated beside the barbecue and held the plate out to his brother.

Making his way across the surprisingly large backyard Sam noticed out of the corner of his eye, the owner of the diner making his way toward the shed situated in the bottom corner of the yard and watched in horror as the man's foot landed on a discarded bottle, causing him to stumble forward, the canister of paraffin flying from his grasp and sailing toward the open flame of the bbq. Picking up speed Sam knew he wasn't going to make it in time and shouted for his brother to get out of the way. He could only watch as the paraffin canister sailed as if in slow motion through the air, couldn't reach his brother in time as the flammable liquid spilt onto the hot coals causing the cook to scream and Dean to spin on his heel, pull the woman out of the way and become engulfed in the resulting explosion of flames.

By the time Sam reached him Dean was on the floor, a blanket thrown over him and the owner and his wife frantically trying to pat out the flames. Sam pushed his way forward and pulled the blanket away; throwing it over his shoulder once he was sure all the flames had been extinguished.

Peeling his eyes open Dean peered at the worried face of his little brother and attempted to sit up but found one of Sam's enormous hands holding him down "Just lie here a minute Dean"

"Can't Sammy, gonna hurl" Sam reached and gently placed his hand around his brothers shoulders and levered him up until he was in a sitting position, a plastic bag placed directly in front of him.

"Get me outta here Sam" Dean was conscious that everyone's attention was focused solely on him and it was making him feel even more uncomfortable "Everyone's staring at me"

With a laugh Sam whispered "That's because you're a hero Dean, you saved your new girlfriend the cook from becoming part of her own barbecue."

"I wanna go"

"Dude, you sound like a whiney kid."

"Hey, I thought you said I was a hero and I do not whine."

Slowly easing his brother to his feet Sam waved off the offers of help and gently manoeuvred his injured sibling through the back door, through the littered diner and out to the car where he unceremoniously snatched the keys out of Dean's hand "I'm driving the rest of the way to Bobby's and no more stops, need to keep you out of trouble."

"I'm………."

"No arguments Dean" Sam grinned to himself at the ill tempered pout his brother wore and after bandaging his brothers arm, checking his head wound and giving him the once over he turned the key, eased the impala out of the parking lot and onto the road to Bobby's where both of them could relax a little, they had no hunts lined up and knew that Bobby hadn't either, they were, the three of them, just gonna take it slow, prepare themselves mentally and physically for whatever would be thrown at them next and with things the way they stood at the moment that could be anything.

Staring though the window at the passing scenery Dean was bored, bored, bored, bored. He reached over to push a cassette into the stereo only to find his hand slapped away by his overbearing, bossy little brother.

"Get some rest Dean."

"Don't wanna rest."

"You'll thank me when you're not suffering a headache from hell."

"Haven't got a headache."

"Dean!"

"Can I drive?"

"No"

"Why"

"**Dean**, cut it out."

"Hmpf" Dean's eyes searched the interior of the car for something to do but all he found were three half bottles of water, half a peanut m&m, a clump of grass and a half eaten chicken salad. Snorting in disgust he turned his attention to the contents of the glove compartment, and spying Sam's book he pulled it out and flicked through the pages until he landed on one about half way through. Seeing Sam's sidelong glance he raised the book in front of his face and began to read.

After about ten minutes he slammed the book closed, declared it a "load of drivel" and slammed it back into the glove compartment, silently wondering why anyone would want to write let alone read, about someone getting a nosebleed whilst driving. Leaning his head against the cool window Dean closed his eyes and allowed the hum of the engine to lull him to sleep.

Sam drew in a relieved breath at seeing his slumbering brother and continued the onward journey to Bobby's place. After a further ten miles he felt something wet drip onto his upper lip and quickly searched his pockets for a tissue when after using his finger to wipe the offending liquid away he saw the tell tale red stain and realised his nose was bleeding.

***************************************************************************

Three and a half hours later Sam finally turned the car into the Singer Salvage Yard, negotiated the piles of rusting vehicles before reaching the front of Bobby's house and cutting the engine. Gently tapping his brothers shoulder to tell him they'd arrived Sam smiled when the front door opened and Bobby appeared, wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron and wielding a wooden spoon.

Sam unfolded his long body from the driver's seat and ran around to open the passenger door for his brother.

"I can do it Sam, I'm not an invalid."

"What the hell happened to you" Bobby stepped up to Dean and examined the bruises littering the side of his face, his eyes travelling to the bandaged arm "I thought you were driving straight through, how the hell d'you get into this mess."

Just as Dean was about to answer Sam cut in "We'll explain later" earning him another ill tempered glare from Dean, whose head **was** pounding, but he'd walk barefoot over hot coals before he'd admit as much to his little Hitler of a brother.

The rest of the evening was spent sitting in Bobby's cluttered kitchen, eating his 'world famous' chilli, enjoying a couple of beers and catching up with the events of the last couple of months including the eventful journey Sam and Dean had made that day.

Clapping Dean on the shoulder Bobby grinned and winked at Sam "Ahh, we'll look after you Dean, keep you safe from possessed bbq's and haunted bathrooms."

"Cute, real cute." Dean struggled to keep from grinning as he looked between his brother and friend. "Well if you don't mind I'm going up."

"Yeah, me too" Sam stood and followed his brother to the door "I'm bushed."

"G'night boys, see ya in the morning" Bobby watched as Sam followed Dean upstairs, turning away with a chuckle at the sound of Sam saying goodnight to his brother, the older boy's bedroom door slamming shut in answer, a muffled "bitch" filtering through the thick wood.

Bobby always had a room ready and made up for the two of them, always had, ever since they were little and John would occasionally drop them off to stay whilst he followed yet another lead in the hunt for yellow eyes. He knew that the boys usually shared a room and were happy to do so but Bobby thought it'd be nice for them to have a little privacy now and again and at least it might mean that Dean would get a decent nights sleep, that was particularly true when the boys were younger. Dean would stay awake and watch over his brother until he literally couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, often falling asleep on the floor beside the younger boys bed, "Just in case Sammy has a nightmare" was the excuse he would always give.

Bobby had explained that whilst they were staying with him, he would keep a lookout for Sammy and there was no need to keep checking on him, but time and time again Bobby would go check on the boys before going to bed himself and without fail would find the older boy curled up either at the bottom of Sammy's bed or on the floor. He would scoop him up and carry him back to his own room, where he would sleep through until morning when an excitable Sammy would run in and jump on his brother until he was awake.

Bobby made a final check of the house, ensuring everything was secure and the protection symbols still in place, after all, you could never be too careful, particularly when you had the Winchesters as house guests, when his attention was drawn to a rapid succession on thuds on the stairs. Frowning, Bobby went to investigate, finding Sam clomping down the wooden steps wearing nothing more than his boxers and a pair of heavy boots.

"Y'all right there Sam"

"Yeah Bobby, just fancied something to read is all."

"There're plenty of books in your room Sam."

"Yeah I know, but I've kinda got into a book I bought yesterday but I left it in the car, so I'm just gonna go fetch it." Sam walked past Bobby out the door, straight to the Impala, grabbed his book out of the glove compartment, locked the car door, re-entered the house, locking the door behind him, gave Bobby a nod as he passed him and walked back up the stairs, gently closing his bedroom door behind him.

Shaking his head, a bemused expression on his face, Bobby flicked the light switch and made his way up to bed.

Sam lay propped up on the soft pillows reading the next chapter of his book. Eyelids drooping, he read a story about an abandoned house, often used by travellers, which was apparently haunted. The description of random sounds, strange shadows suddenly appearing, items mysteriously disappearing, only to turn up in a completely different area from where they were originally placed, were indeed indicative of a haunting, but the most frightening would have to be, well according to his brother anyway, Sam smirked at Dean's unnatural hatred of rodents, well anything rodent or insect like actually, were the hordes of rats which would appear from nowhere and attack for no apparent reason, taking chunks out of their prey. Many of the travellers left with permanent scars, one, a lone traveller even died from a severe case if blood poisoning during the night, there being no one around to hear his screams.

The book fell to the floor as Sam lost the battle to keep his eyes open.

***************************************************************************

Leaving a trail of clothes from the door to his bed, Dean had fallen asleep as soon as his aching head hit the fluffy white pillows, the velvety darkness as he closed his eyes calming his throbbing head and soothing his burnt arm.

A sharp stabbing sensation dragged him back to awareness. The intense, all consuming pain travelled the length of his body rendering his limbs useless, his body going into shock all Dean could do was scan the dark room, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness. He tried to call out for Sam, for Bobby, but had no voice. He was dying, could feel the life draining out of his body. Dean knew that unless he was found soon it would be too late, but still he could do nothing, nothing but wait for the inevitable.

***************************************************************************

Sam didn't know what had woken him. He sat upright in the bed and looked around the room, the first signs of the new day evident through the unclosed curtains. Climbing off the bed he listened for sounds of movement coming from his brother's room next door, but all was quiet. Getting back into bed Sam lay down and closed his eyes but couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

Unable to relax he once again pulled himself out of bed and quietly padded across the room, silently opened the door and crept towards Dean's room, pressing his ear against the thick wood he couldn't hear anything, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. The stifling heat and overpowering smell of sweat hit him as soon as he crossed the threshold "Dean, you awake?" Receiving no answer Sam moved closer to his brother's bed, the sound of ragged, uneven breathing penetrating the silence "Dean, you

okay?"

At first Sam thought his brother was asleep, but stepping closer could clearly see the wide green eyes boring into him, a tear rolling out of the corner of one eye. Moving closer to the bed Sam could feel the heat rolling off Dean, he placed a hand across his siblings forehead, pulling away quickly as his skin practically sizzled, he knelt next to the bed and peered closer, noticing the beads of sweat rolling down the older mans face, damp hair clinging to skin. "Dean?" Sam watched as his brother's mouth moved as though to speak but was unable to find his voice.

Grasping the bedclothes and pulling them off his brother and moving toward the window pulling it as wide as it would go to let in some cool, fresh air Sam shouted as loud as he could for Bobby.

Seconds later the door burst open, a more dishevelled than usual Bobby rushing in "What the hell's goin on" seeing Sam leaning over his brother Bobby came further into the room, the heat coming off the eldest Winchester causing him to frown "What's up?"

Keeping eye contact with Dean Sam answered as best he could "He's burning up Bobby, he can't speak, can't move, I don't know what's wrong with him."

Bobby moved closer, and after examining Dean, turned to Sam "Get the car started, he needs a hospital. Now.

Dean wanted nothing more than to grab a hold of his brothers arm, wanted Sam to stay with him but his body refused to obey the commands his brain were sending out, all he could do was watch and listen. Hospital, they were taking him to a hospital, he didn't want to go but he didn't want to die either, he had no idea what was wrong with him but the rolling pain travelling the length and breadth of his body was intensifying, the edges of his vision clouding and the pressure on his ribs making breathing increasingly difficult. Dean knew there was no alternative.

"Okay son" Bobby, face close, kept up a commentary on what he was going to happen "I'm gonna lift you, get you outta bed and downstairs…."

"Let me" Sam's voice leaving no room for argument, Bobby moved out of his line of vision to be replaced by his brothers towering frame. Bracing himself as best he could Dean inwardly screamed at the all consuming, white hot pain as his brother gently lifted him from the bed, Sam's hands feeling like thousands of tiny razor sharp teeth biting into burning flesh. Unable to withstand the torture, Dean closed his eyes, the inviting darkness taking him into a pain free oblivion, leaving him unaware of the terror the two most important people in the world to him were feeling.

***************************************************************************

On arrival at the emergency department Dean had been whisked away on a gurney, through two large white doors of which Sam and Bobby were refused admission.

"Three hours. We should've heard something by now." Sam paced back and forth across the length of the white, fluorescent lit waiting room.

"I'm sure they'll let us know what's goin on soon as they get your brother comfortable." Bobby tried to hide his own worry in an attempt to ease Sam's, but in reality he was just as anxious as the young man wearing a groove in the grey floor tiles with his pacing.

"Are you the ones who brought in Dean Singer?" It'd been a long day for Dr Michael Ashton. On duty for thirteen hours straight his body ached from exhaustion but his mind remained as sharp as when he'd walked through the door this morning, or was it yesterday by now, his final case of the day a puzzling one. The young man had been rushed in, barely hanging onto life, by his brother and his uncle. Michael and his team had worked for over an hour to stabilize him and find the cause of his condition before administering the medication which would save his life.

"How's Dean? Is he okay?" Sam rushed toward the doctor, eyes searching the man's face for some clue as to his brother's condition.

"He's stable, we have him sedated with an iv feeding antibiotics, fluids and a strong dose of anti-histamines into his system." The doctor addressed the frantic young man in front of him, nodding to acknowledge the presence of the boys' uncle as the man placed a placatory hand on the younger's arm "We found a bite mark from an insect or maybe a small animal just under his rib-cage. Do you have any idea what bit him and when? So far we've been unable to identify the poison in his system so cannot administer anti-venom."

"A bite" Sam thought back through the events of the journey to Bobby's but couldn't recall Dean complaining of being bitten by anything, although knowing Dean he wouldn't have mentioned it anyway. "He's been a little moody the last few hours but I put that down to the accident with the bbq. What if we can't find what it was, what then, will Dean be alright."

"I'm confident that the medication we have your brother on right now will be sufficient for him to make a full recovery, and if things go as I expect they will and you can assure me that he will take it easy for a couple of days at least, Dean should be well enough to be released tomorrow morning. The only reason I don't want to release him earlier is so we can keep an eye on him, make sure his body is fighting the infection."

Nodding his thanks whilst trying to quell his shaking hands and assuring the doctor that Dean would do nothing more strenuous than operate the tv remote control Sam asked if he could see his brother.

"Sure, follow me." Dr Ashton turned and led the way to the side ward he'd placed the lucky young man in, thankful that his family had sought help when they did as any further delay would have resulted in the kid and his uncle visiting their loved one in the morgue.

Sam and Bobby, one on either side of the bed, each lost in their own thoughts, kept a silent vigil until Dean showed signs of waking. "Dean, hey" Sam leaned over the bed, placing himself in his brothers line of vision "It's okay, you're gonna be fine. Doc says you can leave tomorrow if you promise to be good and do as you're told."

Focusing his eyes on his little brother Dean struggled to process the words, his eyelids drooping from the effort "be good, promise Sammy" then exhaustion won and Dean's eyes slid closed as he fell into a healing sleep.

Bobby, clearing his throat, stood and walked to the door, "Gonna get coffee, want some" and leaving the room at Sam's "Yeah, that'd be great, thanks Bobby" he rubbed at the wetness in his eyes, "Damn Winchesters" and slowly walked to the coffee machine in the reception area, giving himself time to get his emotions in check before returning.

***************************************************************************

Watching his brother sleep Sam couldn't stop the images of the many times he'd seen his brother lying in a hospital bed, injured because some damn thing had managed to get the drop on him. Dean was a damn good hunter, Sam would say he was definitely up there with the best of em, even with the subtle changes Sam had picked up on after his brother was pulled from hell Dean was still one of the best.

Sam lay his head down on the bed, his hand still lying over his brothers, and closed his eyes as his mind replayed a terrifying time during his childhood when Sam had seen Dean injured.

_Sam was eleven years old at the time and had been left at Pastor Jim's whilst his dad and brother had gone to hunt a suspected werewolf._

_Five days they were gone and every day Sam panicked a little more, thinking that something must have happened to his family because Dean had told him before leaving that they'd definitely be back in three, four days at the most, but here it was, day five and still no sign of them. _

_Begging Pastor Jim to find out what was taking so long; the frightened and worried young boy had been told that no hunt was ever straightforward, would often take longer than expected and that he was sure Sam's dad and brother would be back very soon. _

_Sam would have felt a little more confident that Pastor Jim actually believed himself that everything was alright if he hadn't heard him on the phone to Caleb, asking him to go and check it out._

_Nothing happened for another twenty-four hours but then all hell broke loose and Sam's world crashed down around his young ears._

_Helping Pastor Jim prepare lunch, Sam jumped at the sound of fierce banging on the front door of the rectory and followed the pastor as he opened the door. Sam's heart jumped in his chest as he watched his father stagger into the hallway, a bloody, unconscious Dean cradled in his arms._

_For the next twelve hours there was a lot of frantic dashing up and down the stairs, lots of muted conversations between the adults and finally a subdued silence._

_Sam was told he could see his brother when Dean was a little more recovered but Sam couldn't wait and took the opportunity to sneak into his brother's room when Bobby took a bathroom break._

_Slowly walking through the door Sam crept close to the bed, his heart pounding and tears streaming from his eyes as he saw his brother. The too pale, too still body lying in the bed, eyes closed, just didn't resemble in any way the Dean that the young boy knew and loved._

_On being discovered, Sam fought all attempts to remove him from the room and was finally given permission to stay as long as he promised not to disturb Dean. For two days Sam watched and waited for his brother to open his eyes and look at him, his heart practically bursting with happiness when he finally saw the green eyes slowly peel open, the corner of his brothers mouth lift just a little and "Smy" whispered in his direction._

_It took weeks before Dean was back to anything resembling the brother Sam had grown up with. _

_When he, Dean and their dad hit the road again Dean was more or less back to his usual self but Sam lived in fear from that day onwards, realising that this would not be the last time he would see his brother badly injured._

Giving into his body's demands for rest the last thought Sam had before sinking into the welcome embrace of sleep reinforced that he was right all those years ago, he would see his brother hurt many more times, only, Sam grimaced, he'd actually seen worse, he'd seen his brother die.

***************************************************************************

Feeling pressure on his leg and hand Dean forced open heavy eyes; blinking furiously to clear the fog he lowered his gaze, finding the sleeping form of his brother hunched over his bed, hand on top of his own and Sam's head resting on his leg. Rolling his eyes, Dean eased his hand free and gently rested it on his brothers shaggy mop of too long, soft brown hair, "How long you been here Sammy?" only to quickly pull it away as the hazel eyes fluttered open and his brother sat upright.

"Were you just holding my hand Dean?"

"No, you were holding mine Samantha."

"I was asleep."

"No, I was asleep when you held my hand."

"So you were holding my hand."

"I was not."

"Was"

"Was not"

"Was"

"Wa…"

"Boys, enough already" Bobby stood in the doorway listening to the exchange before deciding enough was enough, after all, he'd witnessed exchanges such as this many times when these two were growing up and knew they could go on forever, neither wanting to be the one to give in."

Sam and Dean looked up, both becoming silent at the words.

"Dean, how're you feelin?"

"I'm fine. I just wanna get outta here." Moving to throw the bedclothes back Dean was ready to jump out of the hard hospital bed when Sam reached across and held the white sheets in place. "You can leave tomorrow morning, doc wants to keep you in for observation."

"What! No, I'm leaving."

"You're staying, no arguments."

"I am not staying and you can't make me." Dean shot a glare at his brother.

"Sam may not be able to make you but I sure as hell can, now quit it Dean, you're staying and that's final." Bobby moved to stand on the opposite side of the bed to Sam.

Looking from one to the other Dean decided to try one last time "Really, I'm feelin …."

"You nearly died Dean, please, just….."

Noticing his brothers suspiciously bright eyes, the huskiness of his voice and Dean knew that his brother was scared.

"Okay, okay I'll stay." He looked at Sam "But you better find me a hot nurse."

Sam was practically an emotional wreck by the time it came for Dean to be released, the doctor finally giving his brother the all clear and giving instructions for his patient to continue with his medication for a further seventy two hours and to rest. Since arriving at the emergency department Sam had gone from terrified, to worried, to concerned, to anxious, to relieved, to amused to exasperated. His brother, now practically back to normal was driving everyone crazy with his constant griping and grumbling about being forced to stay in bed when he was fine, nothing wrong with him, he was fully recovered.

"Bout damn time" Dean was practically bouncing as he waited to leave his hospital room. C'mon, what're we waiting for?" Chuckling as his brother pushed him out of the way to grab his bag Dean made for the door only to stop, scowling as he watched Bobby push a wheelchair through the door.

Bobby grinned "Get in."

"No way."

"You don't get in, you don't leave. Hospital policy, you choose."

Dean looked from his brother to Bobby and, knowing he had no choice ungraciously threw himself onto the seat of the offending contraption whilst directing a death glare at his highly amused sibling.

***************************************************************************

The threesome made their way to the exit and the waiting impala, unaware that their every move was being watched.

As the shiny black car roared out of the parking lot an old man raised his body from the bench, watching the retreating vehicle until it was nothing more than a speck. A smile curving his small mouth, revealing uneven yellow teeth, the man nodded his head "You've had your fun, now it's my turn, but I can promise you one thing, fun it will not be." Turning his head to take in the form of the frail old lady standing beside him, shiny black eyes gazing into his, he continued "Let it begin, we have much to do."

***************************************************************************

Thanks for reading.

**T.B.C……………………………………Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Book of Damnation**_

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural sadly does not belong to us, but oh how we wish it did.

A/N Thank you to everyone who has put this story on their alert list and a particular thanks to those of you who reviewed, you have no idea how grateful we are.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter Three**_

"No Dean."

"Aw c'mon Sammy, I'm gonna go crazy if I have to sit here much longer."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, he'd known it was going to be hard trying to keep his brother still for any length of time but he'd expected him to last more than an hour. "Dean, you have to take it easy, you heard what the doc said, if you don't rest you could end up back in hospital. You were really sick. You coulda…"

"But I feel fine now."

"Dean" Sam struggled to hang onto his patience "You feel okay because you've been in the hospital, resting."

"I just wanna go outside and check my car, I'm sure I heard a knocking sound on the way home."

"It can wait, at least until tomorrow."

"It'll be better if I check it out now."

"**No, you're staying put and that's an end to it, okay" **receiving no answer from his brother Sam reiterated "**OKAY DEAN."**

"**Okay! **Geez Sammy, no need to get yer boxers in a bunch."

Huffing Sam turned on his heel and marched out of the room muttering under his breath something about stubborn, pig headed brothers.

Dean waited until he heard Sam's bedroom door slam shut and then carefully disentangled himself from the blanket his brother had thrown over him, "Damn fool kid thinks I'm an invalid" and gingerly placed his feet on the rough worn carpet covering the floor of Bobby's cramped, cluttered, dusty but, to Dean and Sam, homely lounge.

Taking a couple of seconds to adjust to being upright, his legs feeling like jelly, Dean slowly made his way to the door, peering through to make sure the coast was clear he fixed his eyes on his next target; the front door, beyond which lay freedom and his baby. Taking slow steps he continued on his quest, his hand finally gripping the handle and turning, the door opening a crack when the voice behind him froze him to the spot, he'd been busted.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Dropping his head before turning to face his brother Dean's eyebrows rose in surprise. Instead of just Sam, there was Bobby too, both with 'what the fuck' expressions covering their faces.

Walking past his brother Sam pushed the door closed, cutting off any chance of Dean making a run for it.

"What're you waiting for?" Sam looked his brother in the eye, his voice level.

"Huh?" Dean looked from his sibling to Bobby.

"You gonna take yourself back in there" Bobby pointed to the room Dean had just made his escape from "Or are we gonna carry you?"

Knowing that the game was up and, for the time being at least, he was going to have to go back, Dean, muttering just loud enough for the two men to hear walked slowly and despite his best efforts, shakily, back into the lounge where he threw himself onto the sofa, folded his arms across his chest and refused to look at either his brother or Bobby.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the childish pout on his brother's face and bending down to make eye contact he tried to reason with him but was rewarded with one of Dean's best glares.

Dean was just about to pull his feet up onto the soft seat when Bobby cut in "shoes." Huffing Dean kicked his boots off, pulled his feet up, grabbed the TV remote and began flicking through the channels.

Sam knew there was no point in trying to talk to Dean when he was in this mood and decided he might as well fetch his lap top and do some research, after all, they had the mother of all hunts to start on once they had some idea of how this thing was going to play out, but so far, everything had been quiet, too quiet.

Glancing at his brother as he rose to leave the room, Sam noticed Dean's boots lying on the floor beside the couch, and, winking at Bobby, walked over, stooped to pick up his brothers footwear, saying to no one in particular "I think I'll put these somewhere safe for a while" and strode out of the room.

Unable to believe what his brother had just done Dean sat upright, a scowl marring his features and yelled after him "SAM! SAM! You better bring my boots back right now, you hear me."

"Yer wastin yer time boy, your brother's only doing what he thinks is best for you so if I was you I'd just sit back and relax." Bobby's calm, reasoning voice did little to ease Dean's incredulity.

"He took my boots."

"And he's keeping your boots until you're recovered." Sam walked back into the room; laptop tucked under his arm, and walked to the table, booted it up and began his research.

Bobby looked from one to the other and couldn't help but smirk at Sam's determination to look after his brother and Dean's futile attempts to escape what he saw as fussing.

He was happy to see their relationship restored, or at least nearly restored to what it was before Dean had been dragged into hell and Sam had taken up with that bitch Ruby. These two boys, he mused, had been through more than any one person could even begin to imagine in their wildest nightmares and yet they were still together, even if not so long ago it seemed that the boys would be going their separate ways. His heart bursting with pride, Bobby left the room and went into his kitchen to make a strong pot of coffee, to help Sam with his research and to pacify Dean.

Two days later Sam finally relented and gave his brother his boots, watching in amusement as Dean quickly pulled them to his chest as though he was hugging them and then, keeping his eyes on Sam, pulled them onto his feet, standing quickly as though to make sure his brother couldn't get his hands on them again, a look of victory on his face.

Practically running to the door, Dean headed for his baby and immediately opened the driver side door and inserting the key in the ignition, started the engine, listening intently for any sign that all was less than perfect. Not finding the growling engine anything less than one hundred percent he jumped out of the car, patting the roof as he walked to the front and lifted the hood, inspecting each and every piece of the enormous engine with a critical eye. Smiling, Dean gently lowered the shining black hood and looked across at his brother and Bobby "She's fine."

Ignoring the amused faces of the two men Dean walked back into the house, through to the kitchen and poured himself a large cup of steaming black coffee.

"Whilst I'm happy your car's okay, I'm afraid I can't stay and celebrate, got some parts I need to pick up in town." Bobby gathered up his wallet and made to leave.

"We can do that Bobby" Dean drained the last of his coffee and held his hand out for the papers.

*********************************************************************

After picking up the parts for Bobby and placing them in the trunk of the Impala Sam opened the passenger door and got in, expecting his brother to do the same, he buckled his seat belt and waited for Dean to appear beside him. When there was no sign of his brother following him Sam climbed out of the car "Whenever you're ready Dean."

Dean looked over the roof of the car at his brother "Do we have to go straight back, I mean, I've been cooped up like a prisoner at Bobby's, can't we just take an hour, go for a coffee, just hang out."

Sam was about to quash Dean's plans but at the last minute decided that an hour wouldn't hurt, Bobby wasn't desperate for the parts. "Okay."

The brothers made their way along the moderately busy street, stopping to look in a couple of shops before entering a small diner and ordering a coffee each. Dean watched in disgust as Sam poured half a jug of syrup into his before drinking it.

"You sure you got enough coffee with that there syrup Sammy."

"Just cuz I like to sweeten it up a little doesn't mean its wrong Dean."

"Real men take their coffee black and strong."

"Guess that makes you a real man then Dean. So what does that make me?" Sam regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth and he watched the sides of his brother's mouth turn up.

Unable to believe that his brother had handed himself over on a plate Dean answered his brother "Ah Sammy, d'you really need to ask **Princess Samantha.**

Draining his cup Sam stood "You done yet?" and without waiting for a reply strode to the door, yanked it open and hiding his grin stepped onto the sidewalk, his brother rushing after him.

Enjoying just strolling along, putting everything to the back of his mind Dean stopped to look into every shop window they passed on their way back to the car. "Dean, what's with you, you hate shopping."

Without answering his brother Dean stopped in front of a large shop front and pulled his brother back "Hey look Sammy, a bookstore, you love books, wanna go inside and browse a little."

"Browse a little? What's with you?"

"Nothing"

"Come on, spill."

Shuffling his feet Dean looked at the ground "It's just…this is nice y'know, just the two of us, like it used to be when we were younger and would take off for a couple of hours when dad left us at Pastor Jim's or Bobby's."

Sam didn't know why he was surprised, his brother, for all his protests to the opposite was a real family man at heart and liked nothing more than spending time with the people he cared most about "Yeah, I know it is, it's just I think we should get back and give Bobby his stuff, we can do this again, we're gonna be here for a couple of weeks at least."

Meeting his brothers eyes Dean nodded his agreement "What about the book, you want one."

"Maybe in a week or so, I haven't read anymore of the last one I bought for a few days."

"You're slipping there kiddo, I remember the times when you'd read a book cover to cover within a twenty four hours."

"Yeah well, had a sick brother to take care of, kinda took most of my time."

With no need for further words the brothers turned in the direction of the Impala and headed back to the place they thought of as home.

*********************************************************************

The next day Dean was up and raring to go, but Sam was feeling a little less than oaky, he had a fever, his throat felt as though he'd eaten sandpaper for dinner the night before and his nose was dripping like a tap. Once Dean had carried out all the checks and was sure his brother was suffering from nothing more than a cold he began plotting his revenge.

"Come lay on the sofa Sammy, you need to take it easy for a day or two." Dean coaxed his brother.

Walking over to the sofa Sam practically fell onto the soft seat and was just about to pull his feet up when he noticed Dean pointedly looking at his shoes. Realising what his brother was trying to tell him Sam rolled his eyes and kicked his shoes off, quickly picking them up and placing them to the side of him where he could keep his hands on them.

Smirking, Dean rushed out of the room only to return a minute later carrying a steaming mug of honey and lemon "Here, drink this; it'll soothe your throat."

Taking a gulp of the liquid Sam leant forward, coughing and spluttering "Dean, what did you put in here?"

"Honey, lemon, sugar and hot water" Dean answered innocently "Oh! I didn't mistakenly add salt instead of sugar did I."

"Leave me alone jerk."

Walking over to remove the offending mug of 'medicine' Dean leant down to pick it up off the floor and before Sam could stop him, grabbed the sick young mans shoes, chuckling at his brothers flailing arms as he tried to stop him.

"Dean, give me my shoes."

"Paybacks a bitch Sammy. Now you rest up."

Watching his 'mind of a seven year old' brother run from the room laughing Sam settled back against the cushions and opened his book.

*********************************************************************

Still grinning Dean went in search of Bobby. He walked across the yard and into the old shed Bobby used as a workshop. Finding the man bent over the engine of an old truck Dean sidled up to him, not wanting to startle him Dean made sure Bobby knew he was there before he spoke. "You need a hand?"

Without looking up Bobby answered "Nah, I got it covered. There that should do it." Bobby wiped grease covered hands on a grease covered cloth and pulled the hood down. "How's yer brother?"

Unable to stop the grin Dean answered "Resting."

Narrowing his eyes at the young man Bobby asked "What did you do?"

Feigning innocence Dean put on his most angelic expression "Me! Nothing! Like I said, he's resting."

"Umm" Bobby didn't believe it for a second "You still wanna help, you can give me a hand stacking the wrecks up in the far corner."

For the rest of the morning Dean worked non stop, stacking old shells of cars one on top of another until he had four piles of five cars.

Looking around at the sound of Bobby calling him as he approached Dean didn't see the top car on the pile closest to him begin to sway, didn't see as for no apparent reason and without sound it edged it's way further to the side until it was hanging precariously over the end of the car below and couldn't move fast enough to heed Bobby's frantic warning to get out of the way as he realised too late what was happening.

Bringing his hands up to cover his head and falling to the floor, instinctively curling into a ball, Dean felt himself pulled forward, the wrecked car crashing to the ground no more than an inch behind him.

"You alright?

Dean looked up into the face of a worried Bobby. "Yeah, yeah, think so."

"Bravo, bravo" followed by the sound of a slow clapping from behind caused the two hunters to spin around, Bobby still clinging onto the younger mans arm.

"That was quite something." A middle aged, thickset man with jet black eyes stared back at them. "You're really too good at dodging the bullet, so to speak, Dean."

Having no weapons on him Dean could only glare at the demon standing before both him and Bobby "What do you want?"

"You."

Dean watched as with no warning Bobby crumpled to the ground in a boneless heap.

"What did you do to him? I'll kill you if you've hurt him you bastard."

"It would serve no purpose for me to harm him; he has a part to play so, for now anyway, he is merely sleeping."

"What do you want" Dean repeated his earlier question.

"I've already told you, I want you."

"Okay asshole…"

Before he could say anything more Dean felt something hard and unforgiving slam into his back.

Falling to his knees, trying to regain his breath he gasped as his head was roughly pulled back, two blows, one on either side of his face snapped his head left to right, a trickle of blood escaping the split skin on each cheekbone.

Seeing stars but refusing to give in Dean struggled to get himself off his knees and onto his feet but an iron blow to his midsection once again pushed the air from his lungs and his feet from under him. Curling in on himself Dean grunted as a heavy kick landed at the base of his spine, pushing his body forward and splaying his arms straight he could only watch as a heavy boot landed with force on his wrist, the sound of bone snapping like a broken twig echoing through his head.

A final blow to the back of his neck sent Dean spiralling into the darkness.

*********************************************************************

Sitting bolt upright on the old sofa Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking around and finding himself alone he called out for his brother, receiving no answer he tried for Bobby, again receiving no answer he threw the blanket off his legs and slowly lowered his feet to the floor.

Silently padding into the kitchen Sam looked around and on finding no sign of his brother or Bobby decided to take himself back to the comfy old sofa with just a steaming mug of hot chocolate and his book for company.

Settling against the cushions Sam opened his green leather bound reading material at the marked page.

Chuckling at the story of a family, who having broken down, decided to spend the night under the stars, only to find themselves camped out on the path of the annual toad crossing.

Comparing the eldest sibling of the two kids of the unfortunate family to his brother, a kid who willingly took on the job of first watch whilst the others slept, only to find himself the object of curiosity to a large group of the hopping creatures as he dozed. Sam found himself laughing out loud as his mind conjured up the flailing arms, hushed commands and jumping up and down on the spot of the kid, only, Sam's mind placed his brothers face on the body.

Still chuckling and wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes Sam turned the page.

Sitting bolt upright he watched in stunned silence as words magically appeared on the blank page.

**Hi Sam, glad you found our little story amusing although from here on in I doubt you'll be laughing too much, unless of course you really don't want to see your brother alive again.**

Rubbing his eyes and re-reading the paragraph Sam jumped, the book falling from his grasp as his phone rang. Rummaging around, trying to locate it Sam's trembling fingers finally closed around the vibrating, ringing object. 'Caller unknown' displayed on the small screen set his heart pounding. Raising it to his ear he pressed the call button and in a quiet voice "Hello."

"Sam; good to speak to you. Enjoying the book?"

"Who is this?"

"All in good time Sam. Now lets get to it shall we. We have your brother."

"Where is he, where's Dean?"

"I told you Sam, he's here with us and I have to say, he's not looking too well right now, actually he's looking a lot less than well. But by the by, that's not important, what is important is that we have him and you don't. Of course if you can find him you can have him back."

"What do you want?"

"I have what I want, I have what you want. Keep reading Sam."

With those words the call was ended, leaving Sam furiously pushing buttons on the phone in an effort to call the number back but no matter how hard he tried he could find no trace that the call had ever been received.

Rising quickly from the sofa Sam ran from the room and out the front door. This was a trick, it had to be, it just didn't make sense, books didn't just write themselves in front of your eyes, no it was a trick, he'd walk into Bobby's yard and find him and Dean elbow deep in oil and brake fluid or hidden under some car or another doing whatever one did under a car.

Ignoring the debris digging into his bare feet Sam ran from one direction to another looking for the two most important people in his world.

On finding no sign of them he went back to the porch and stood on one of the rickety old wooden chairs carelessly placed on the splintering platform. Looking left to right and back again still he couldn't catch a glimpse of the two of them. Deciding that a more methodical approach was called for he decided to search the entire yard clockwise and was just about to set off when the sound of metal scraping against metal could be heard coming from his left. Immediately Sam set off, running as fast as his bare feet would allow, through the rows upon rows of stacked tyres, heaps of various vehicle parts and finally into the area known as the car, van and truck graveyard.

Eyes scanning the area Sam caught sight of the top of a head, the unmistakeable, never without baseball cap telling him he'd found Bobby.

Skidding to a stop and falling to his knees Sam placed himself into Bobby's line of vision and gently eased the man's fingers out of the death grip they had on the handle of the wrecked banger beside him. Sam glanced upwards and was satisfied the cars piled on top of the one Bobby was holding, although they were swaying a little, it didn't look as though they would suffer the same fate as the ones opposite which had obviously toppled over. "Bobby, Bobby, what happened?"

Bobby blinked bleary eyes at the young man kneeling next to him, the memories slowly returning he rubbed a hand over his face "Demons, lots of em, took Dean."

Bobby's eyes opened wide at Sam's answer "I know; I had a call."

What do you mean 'you had a call?'

Sam helped Bobby to his feet and steered him towards the house, explaining about the book and the phone call on the way.

Once back inside, with Bobby quickly recovering, having suffered nothing more than a small bump on the head the two hunters set to work, trying to find some way to get Dean back. Both knew, but didn't voice their worry, that if Dean ended up in hell again there would be no way of getting him back this time.

Sam grabbed the book and opening the page gave it to Bobby to read, the older man frowning as he did so.

"I ain't never come across anything like this before Sam." Bobby turned to the next page and the one after and the one after and the one after his frown deepening "Sam the rest of this book's blank."

Grabbing the book back Sam flipped through the pages until he reached the end. Looking at Bobby he was about to speak when a thought pushed its way to the front of his mind "Bobby, what if the story's gonna unfold as it happens. What if…"

"That's crazy Sam; even for us it's crazy." Seeing the blood drain from the youngest Winchesters face Bobby went and stood beside the boy, his eyes falling to the words appearing before their very eyes on the empty page.

**Knew you'd figure it out Sam. **

**Okay, back to business. I like to think I'm not unreasonable so I figured I'd give you and Singer the chance to get your brother back before we send him back to hell to continue what should never have been interrupted in the first place. He was pulled out once but believe me, it won't happen again, next time he'll be taken so deep that nothing will be able to help him, no one will hear his screams as the skin is peeled from his bones, as his soul is destroyed fragment by tiny fragment, as his body is taken apart inch by inch.**

**You'll find you brother at this location.**

**Come alone.**

Sam and Bobby watched as the sketch of a high rise apartment block appeared on the page.

**You need to hurry, he won't be there long. See you for the next thrilling instalment of 'Travellers Tales.'**

Bobby recognised the building immediately "I know where it is. It's situated on the outskirts of town, shouldn't take more'n twenty, thirty minutes at most to get there.

*********************************************************************

The mother of all headaches was the first thing Dean felt as consciousness returned. "Son of a bitch, what the fuck hit me?" His hoarse voice was little more than a croak as he peeled his eyelids back, blinking furiously in an effort to adjust to the gloom. Trying to bring a hand to his face he let out a litany of curses as he realised his arms were stretched around the pillar he was leaning against, wrists tied with unforgiving binds. Trying to pull his feet toward him Dean found that they too were bound to what looked like, in the dark, two metal rings secured to the dusty floor. The more he struggled the more the restraints cut into his flesh. The sound of a door creaking open and a flash of light told him he was no longer alone.

"Good, you're awake."

The figure knelt, peering at him through the darkness. Dean watched as the shadow turned and gave a nod which was immediately followed by a bright fluorescent light flooding the room. Screwing his eyes against the harsh glare Dean felt rough hands grasp his chin, a deep voice commanding him to open his eyes.

Slowly, reluctantly he obeyed the instruction.

"Dean, it's so good to meet you at last."

"Shame I can't say the same. Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"Look a little closer; I'm sure you'll figure it out." Dean watched as the man's eyes turned a liquid black.

"A demon, you're a fucking stinking demon."

"Keep it clean Dean, there're ladies present."

Dean scanned the faces of the ten, maybe twelve figures positioned around the filthy room, some simply staring at him, some engaged in activities he couldn't make out, their backs the only thing he could see. "S'funny, I don't see any ladies, all I see is hell scum."

Pressing himself as close to the pillar at his back as he could Dean's eyes followed the only female in the room as she slowly glided across the floor, falling to her knees beside him she closely examined his face, black soulless eyes staring straight through him. "Don't be like that honey; I don't like to hear unkind words." Her long slender fingers tracing a circular pattern on his chest as she spoke.

"Well you'll have to excuse me sweetheart" Dean spat "but when faced with a demonic whore, I just can't seem to stop myself."

A slow smile spread across the cold features of the demon, her face moving to within inches of Dean's "That's too bad" she purred.

Body tensing at the sudden white hot, tearing agony engulfing his body Dean's eyes moved downwards, watching in terror as the slender fingers morphed into razor sharp talons, the thin material of his tee shirt offering no resistance to the knife like digits as they sliced through the skin on his chest, leaving it in tatters, the blood flowing in rivers. On and on the agony continued until Dean thought he wouldn't be able to stand it any longer, the overpowering stench of his own blood making him gag. And then it stopped.

Trying desperately to control his breathing Dean's body shuddered, the shock of the ferocious attack leaving him trembling and unable to think coherently, the black spots before his eyes joining until he was on the verge of sinking into the blessed relief of a dark oblivion.

He was unable to stop the desperate scream that tore through the silent room as the white grainy substance was rubbed into the raw flesh of his chest.

"Just like old times, but I know you can make more noise than that Dean. I remember a time in hell when your screams could be heard far and wide; calling even the most reluctant soul to make the journey so they could revel in your pain. But, time enough for that later.

Dean?

Oh no you don't, that's far too easy." The demon watched as its captives head fell forward, eyes rolling back and body slumping as far forward as the restraints would allow. Grasping Dean's chin he forced the practically unconscious hunters head up, slamming it against the cold hard stone to which the object of his fun was tethered. Waving a hand behind him the demon watched as its victims body jerked from the shock the deluge of tepid water had on his body. The salt dissolving and burning its way into the multitude of raw open wounds.

Writhing in agony but unable to escape the onslaught of stinging, burning liquid seeping through the shredded skin on his chest Dean's eyes watered, his throat dried and his body screamed for respite.

Something forced its way between his clamped lips, a squirt of cool liquid at first making him choke before he greedily gulped at the precious water being fed to him, eyes mere slits; Dean's bleary gaze settled on his tormentors smirking features.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me Dean?" the mocking voice asked.

"No smart comeback, I'm disappointed."

"Well, my friends and I must leave you for a short time, got to see if that brother of yours is behaving himself but don't worry, we're going to leave a little company for you."

"T…t…tou…touch…my…br…br…oth…er…an…I'll…ki…kill…y…you."

Chuckling, the demon held out a hand, grasping the small plastic cup placed in his

palm "That'd be a neat trick Dean, seeing as you can barely lift your pathetic head right now." Without further words the demon tilted the cup, a trickle of thick, syrupy liquid falling as if in slow motion to land on the bare feet of its prize.

The last demon to leave the room flicked the switch on a small lamp in the corner and extinguished the glaring fluorescent light before slamming the door closed as it made its exit.

Relieved to be alone Dean let his head fall forward, no longer having to put on a show he could allow himself to give in to his body's demands for rest. Eyes sliding closed 'just for a couple of minutes so's I can catch my breath before figuring a way out of this shit hole' Dean slid further into the comforting arms of oblivion only to jerk back to awareness as something tickled the soles of his feet. Wiggling his toes, eyes springing open, he watched in horror as the biggest, fattest rat he'd ever seen used his toes to haul itself onto his foot, its tail sliding between toes as the rodent sniffed and licked at the sweet sticky substance its nose had led it to.

Shaking his foot as much as the restraints would allow Dean couldn't get the filthy thing off and felt the breath catch in his throat as the clawing sensation returned to the tips of his toes, the sides of his feet and ankles, "get off, get the fuck off me, fuck off, oh god, get em off me' but the beady eyed creatures were not moving, they'd found a feast and they weren't leaving anytime soon.

A sharp stinging sensation, quickly followed by the pulling of his skin every couple of seconds told him that the creatures were quickly running out of their sugary treat and were moving onto the second course of their unexpected picnic. Him.

For what seemed like hours Dean jerked and bucked as much as his bound body would allow in an attempt to shake the creatures off but no matter how hard he tried they clung on, nibbled, scratched and explored the feast presented to them.

Eyes sliding closed as his body gave into the exhaustion, blood loss and pain Dean could fight no longer and sank into the comforting embrace of the encroaching darkness.

*********************************************************************

**T.B.C……………………….Please Review.**

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Book of Damnation**_

Thank you to everyone who has placed this story on story alert and a special thank you to those of you who sent us a review, you have no idea how much they mean to us.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Supernatural, that honour belongs to Kripke, but oh how we wish we did.

Hope you enjoy chapter four.

_**Chapter Four**_

Bringing the Impala to a standstill and cutting the engine Sam peered through the front windshield at the tower block across the street. The tower block that supposedly held his brother somewhere within its walls.

Plucking his cell phone from the inside pocket of his jacket Sam hit speed dial and waited for the call to go through.

Bobby had flatly refused to let Sam do this alone, fearing that it was a trap, he had wanted to go along as backup should the young hunter run into trouble and Sam had flatly refused to allow the older man to accompany him.

After many harsh and heated words the two hunters finally agreed on a plan; Sam would go alone but would check in every thirty minutes; if he was just one minute late Bobby would be in his truck and on his way.

Bobby's gruff voice brought Sam back to the present.

"You there?"

"Yeah Bobby, I'm looking at it now."

After promising to be careful Sam jogged toward the entrance of the skyscraper apartment block, eyes running the length of the bottom outer wall. 'No basement'

Sam concluded, there being no vents on show.

Entering the revolving door, eyes scanning the lobby Sam decided he would start at the top and work his way down. Pressing the button to call the elevator Sam decided he didn't have time to wait for it to make it's painfully slow journey to the ground floor so he pushed his way through the door marked 'stairs' and taking the steps two at a time ran for all he was worth, hardly stopping to take a breath until he finally saw the number 26 painted in large black numbers on the wall. He'd made it.

Walking to the end of the corridor Sam felt in his pockets, making sure the flask of holy water, salt and Ruby's knife were all within easy reach. Satisfied he had everything he would need he felt for the gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans and finally checked the shotgun loaded with rock salt rounds which he slid up his sleeve, hiding it from view until it was needed.

Taking a steadying breath he knocked on the first door.

Waiting expectantly as lock after lock slid back, the door inching open to reveal a small child, chocolate smeared around her mouth staring up at him.

"Hi, can I speak to your mom or dad." Sam crouched to bring himself eye level with the little girl.

"No."

Not expecting the answer Sam pulled one of the fake id's from his pocket and continued "I really need to speak with them."

Before the child could answer Sam watched as she was pulled away from the door, a dishevelled looking woman taking her place. "What do you want? I paid the rent."

Knowing instantly that these were not who he was looking for Sam apologised for disturbing them and turned towards the next door hearing a muttered "Fucking asshole" as the door slammed shut.

Quickly moving on to the next door Sam once again knocked and waited. No reply. He knocked again, pressed his ear to the door, could hear nothing so moved on to the next and the next, making a mental note of the door numbers he'd drawn a blank with so that he could revisit later if necessary. After rapping on door after door and receiving various negative responses to his questions Sam reached the last door and impatiently rapped sore knuckles against its surface.

The sound of a chain sliding into place could be heard as he waited expectantly for the door to open.

A small wrinkled face appeared in the narrow opening. "What do you mean by banging on my door young man."

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am but I'm looking for someone" pulling a recent photo of Dean from his pocket Sam thrust it forward "have you seen this man?"

Without even glancing at the picture the old lady replied "We don't get out much, my husband and me, he's not well you know, so it's not likely that we'll be able to help you. Besides, Gerry and me were just settling down to watch a re-run of Columbo." The old lady took a step back and began pushing the door closed.

"Please ma'am, just look at the picture, maybe you've seen him." Sam could feel his patience wearing thin.

The old lady sighed and looked at the picture "Handsome young man, he a friend of yours?"

"He's my brother."

Handing the photo back to Sam the old lady shook her head "No, haven't seen him. Now I really must go, don't want to miss the start, that's always the best bit, where Columbo starts his investigation, and we don't want to miss this showing. After all, who knows when the power will go off again."

Sam quickly cut in "The power was off?"

"I just told you didn't I?"

"What happened, did it just go off or…"

"Young man, I really have to go."

"Please"

Giving a long suffering sigh the old lady continued "The lights flickered for an hour or so then went off completely, didn't come back for over two hours. Gerry figured it had something to do with the workmen in the basement, but they've gone now."

"Basement, there's a basement?"

The old lady backed away a little at the desperate expression on Sam's face. "Yes there's a basement."

"Where?"

Huffing the old lady raised her eyebrows "Young man, where do you think the basement would be? Now if you'll excuse me, I can hear Columbo starting." With that the door slammed shut.

Face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and desperation Sam once again bypassed the elevator and leapt down the stairs, ignoring the shocked residents he passed on the way until he was standing in the lobby scanning the area for any sign of a door which would lead him into the basement. Finally finding it tucked beside the mail boxes Sam deftly unlocked the entrance and stealthily made his way down the wooden steps, senses on high alert he scanned the small space for any sign of his brother, but as far as he could see there was nothing but the banks of wires which he assumed carried power to the apartments above him and that was it, nothing else, the room was devoid of any living creature as far as he could see. Taking one last look around Sam slowly made his way up the steps and had his hand on the door handle when he heard the unmistakeable sound of his brothers' ringtone. AC/DC's Back in Black drew him quickly back to the bank of wires. Searching the top surface but finding nothing Sam dropped to his knees and examined every crevice, every nook and cranny and had just decided the phone wasn't there when he spotted the shiny black casing nestled in a tangle of wires.

Grabbing the still singing phone Sam flipped it open and placing it against his ear, listened.

"Just in time Sam, I was getting bored waiting for you to answer."

"Where's Dean? You said I'd find him here." Sam growled into the phone.

"I lied."

Before Sam could respond the line went dead. Not knowing what else to do Sam ran from the building, climbed into the Impala and raced back to Bobby's hoping the book would give him a clue as to the whereabouts of his brother.

*********************************************************************

"Come on Dean; wake up, come on son, I need your help. **WAKE UP!**

Body jerking at the unmistakeable command Dean battled to peel his eyelids back, blinking furiously as even the dim light hurt his eyes. "Dad? Wassup? Where's Sm?"

"Don't you remember Dean? Sam left us, decided to follow the path we've been fighting practically our whole lives to save him from."

"Wha? Do'n unstnd."

"You killed him, gave him the peace he should have had in life but was denied by the evil that has plagued him since he was six months old. You did it Dean, you, you saved him from an eternity of evil. I'm proud of you son."

"Wha? Dad? Unable to comprehend what his father was saying Dean closed his eyes only to jerk upright seconds later as everything came back to him. The demons in Bobby's yard, Bobby, shredded chest, blood, rats, great big fat rats.

Pulling his arms in front of him Dean simply stared at his hands, examined his unmarked wrists and then let his eyes travel down to his feet, his unmarked, unrestrained feet.

Eyes wide and blinking he slowly moved his head from left to right, taking in the drab décor of what was obviously yet another crappy motel room, before his eyes were drawn to the bed on the far side of the room, the outline of a body under the blood stained white sheet drawing him to his feet.

Bare feet padding across the grubby carpet, dread and fear filling his stomach Dean reached down and grasped the corner of the sheet.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Eyes downcast Dean answered "This is not Sam, it can't be."

"Dean don't, its over, you did what you had to do, please son, don't do this."

Familiar hands rested on his shoulders, gently easing him away from the still figure lying under the sheet. "I have to dad" pulling away, Dean swept the white cover away and stared unbelieving at the figure of his little brother, pale and lifeless, lips blue, eyes closed, Ruby's knife embedded in his side, straight through the heart.

Sammy, his Sammy was dead.

"Nononono oh god no, please dad, do something, we have to get him back, please dad."

.

"Dean, Dean look at me."

Gentle calloused hands eased his head around until he was looking into the dark brown eyes of his father "We can't bring him back, he's gone, Sammy's gone. Promise me you won't try anything, no deals, nothing. Promise me Dean.

There was no other way, you had to do it, Sammy was too far gone, he was just one step away from giving himself fully to what he was always destined for. You saved him from that."

*********************************************************************

Hearing the unmistakeable rumble of the Impala Bobby rushed to open the front door, hoping against hope that he would find both Sam and Dean on his porch, instead he quickly ducked back as the blur that was Sam Winchester whizzed past him, skidded into the lounge and threw himself to his knees, searching the floor, seats and anything else he could find.

"Sam?"

On getting no response he tried again, louder this time.

"**SAM"**

"Where is it, where's the damn book?" Sam was desperate, he needed to find the book, needed to see if anything else had been written, anything which would help him locate his brother.

"I got it Sam" rushing from the room Bobby returned seconds later, the green covered book held out before him.

Grabbing it Sam flicked through the pages until he came to the last passage he'd read, holding his breath as he turned the page Sam gasped, Bobby coming to stand beside him, both hunters stared in disbelief as the page began to fill with words.

00000000

'Guess I should apologise Sam, for sending you on a wild goose chase, but I just couldn't resist messing with your head a little. I have to say though, you impressed me with your speed, don't think I could've gotten there any faster.

Dean's still here, just. Don't know for how much longer though, he seems to have stopped fighting, he's giving up, can you believe that Sam, your hero, the same man who died and went to hell to save you has no fight left in him.

I'm pretty sure we're going to meet our deadline. Have I mentioned the deadline to you yet?

No? Let me fill you in.

At the sunset on the sixth day of the month we will have a clear passage into hell, the void will open, allowing us to pass through the gateway without undergoing the customary tortuous admittance which is the norm and believe me Sam when I tell you that when I say tortuous I do not do justice to the ritual.

Let me explain a little more, just so you can understand exactly what your brother has already endured.

On arrival at Hell's gates, for the sake of this information I will use your brother's experiences; the new arrival is placed into a waiting area. During their time in this first step of admittance they are visited by each and every one of their innermost fears. Dean's first visitor was his mother, and I have to tell you, it was a glorious, glorious sight.

She pleaded with Dean to explain why he didn't help her, why he simply stood and watched her life's blood drip away, why he watched her burn, why he turned his back on her when she desperately needed help.

You don't know do you Sam, in fact I don't think even your father knew that Dean saw the whole thing the night your mom got in the way of the plans for you, he saw Azazel standing over your crib and hid in the closet when he heard your mom running along the landing toward your nursery, watched as she was thrown and pinned against the wall, as she slid upwards and onto the ceiling, as her stomach was slit from one side to the other as she begged for her life. He took his chance and ran from his hiding place and back to his room, his tiny body shaking with fear.

Hearing your dad in the room he crept along the landing and watched as your mom was engulfed in flames, her silent screams etched into his memory.

Do you know how many times each and every day Dean relives that night, berates himself for not helping her?

After mom's visit it was dad's turn. Oh boy, did he give your brother a hard time, throwing punches at him until his body was nothing more than a pulpy mess, all the time yelling his disappointment at his eldest son, the son who continually let him down, failed to live up to expectations, failed to do the one thing asked of him.

To take care of you Sam.

That's all Dean ever was to your father, just a watchdog and now Dean knows it too.

After the waiting area Dean was taken to the public gallery where a specially selected welcoming committee were allowed to use their imagination to avenge the one who has caused so much trouble for so many of us.

I personally was particularly partial to the method of removing your brothers skin by, little by little, peeling it back at the ankles and inserting a flat knife as far as it would reach before slowly levering the handle up, the skin splitting and tearing away from the flesh underneath until every inch of your brothers body was nothing more than a raw, bloody mass. And then of course, we put him back together again, only to begin the process over and over and over and over.

Oh how your brother screamed.

I'm guessing you've got the picture by now so I think I'll leave you to your thoughts whilst I return to your brother.

Bye Sam.

Ps. Keep reading, I'll be sure to keep you informed of your brother's further experiences once we get him back to where he belongs.

00000000

Sam was speechless, as was Bobby beside him. "We gotta find him Bobby. Bobby?"

Hearing a continuous beep Sam turned to find Bobby rummaging through the papers on the table until he found his cell phone. Placing it to his ear he gave a gruff "Yeah?" Furiously jotting notes onto a piece of scrap paper Bobby ended the call "Thanks Don, you have no idea how much that helps right now. Yeah, you too." Throwing the phone down Bobby turned and faced the youngest Winchester "I think we just got lucky Sam. That was Don, a hunter friend of mine, he just called to report some pretty disturbing weather conditions not too far from here, and it started right before Dean was taken."

"C'mon, let's go." Sam was halfway out the door before Bobby stopped him.

"Just take it easy boy, we don't wanna rush in there until we know what we're dealing with, cuz that'll do Dean no good at all." Bobby placed a guiding hand on Sam's shoulder in an attempt to lead the young man back into the cluttered room.

"No! Bobby, we have to go now, we have to get Dean back, you read what they're doing to him, it'll kill him, they've already used mom and dad against him, its' anyone's guess as to what they'll do next. I can't, won't let them take him back to…, back there, I just won't.

Taking in the too bright eyes, shaking hands and watching as Sam anxiously chewed on his lower lip Bobby knew he was going to have to tread carefully to stop the boy running headlong into an unplanned, dangerous rescue mission "It won't come to that Sam, as sure as I'm standing here I can promise you that if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna help you get that brother of yours back safely but we can't just go rushing in blind, we gotta be careful, gotta work out a plan. The book said we have until sunset on the sixth, and although that only gives us about twelve or so hours we can find Dean, get him outta their clutches and finish the bastards once and for all. You with me boy; huh?"

"I just…it's just…I mean, what they're gonna do to him in the mean time, they could do anything, they already said he's giving up, I…"

"I know Sam, **I know**, but Dean's strong, he won't give up without a fight; demons lie Sam, don't forget that." Bobby placed a hand either side of Sam's face, forcing the younger man to look him in the eye "We have to get this right first time."

Feeling the tears spill from his eyes Sam simply nodded and murmured a husky "I know" before bringing his hands up to wipe the wetness from his cheeks and following Bobby back to the paper strewn table so they could formulate a plan.

*********************************************************************

The wetness spilling in rivers from his closed eyes are what brought Dean back to awareness. Moving his eyes from side to side he heaved a sigh of relief "It was a dream, just a fucked up dream, thank god" he whispered to the quiet room.

Quickly bringing his eyes to the front Dean's weary gaze travelled to his shackled, bare feet, his stomach lurching, his body involuntarily heaving at the sight of the round furry creatures comfortably nestled amongst the tattered denim of his jeans and the shredded skin surrounding the blood filled gouges the rodents sharp teeth had inflicted during their feast. Hardly daring to breathe for fear of waking the filthy creatures he knew would sooner or later resume their meal Dean desperately sought a way out, a way to free himself before he was once again slowly devoured from the outside in. Twisting his bound hands Dean kept up a silent commentary "Come on, you can do it" the raw flesh on his wrists stung, his exhausted body screamed for respite but still he kept on trying "don't think about it, just do it, do it do it."

A shuffling overhead stilled his attempts, the creaking of a hidden door above him set his heart pounding, the sight of one bright green hobnailed boot, closely followed by another slowly lowering itself through the small space caused the breath to catch in his throat, and although he knew he was hidden from view of whoever was entering the room he closed his eyes as his battered body stiffened in anticipation of what he feared was to come.

*********************************************************************

**T.B.C……………………Please Review**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Book Of Damnation**_

A great big thank you to all of those who are reading this story and placing it on story alert and an even bigger thank you to those of you who left us a review, it's great hearing from you and means the world to us.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural does not belong to us, that honour belongs to the oh so lucky and talented Mr Kripke, but oh how we wish it did.

_**Chapter Five**_

After sifting through numerous reports of unexpected electrical storms, rising crime, cattle deaths and mysterious disappearances Bobby and Sam had pinpointed a small area just outside of town as the location where the strange occurrences began. Further investigation highlighted the only isolated structure in the area, a long unused meat processing plant.

"That has to be it, it has to be." Sam was certain he would find his brother there.

"I think you could be right Sam" Bobby pulled a sheet from the printer Sam had connected to his laptop and thrust it at the young man "Look at this."

Anxious to be on his way Sam sighed before glancing down at the printed picture, eyes widening as he took in the dry, brown, dead grass and foliage immediately surrounding the deserted structure, a sharp contrast to the lush green grass, healthy trees and colourful wild flowers to be found further afield.

Eyes meeting the two hunters knew they had found the demons hiding place and set about gathering weapons and anything else they might need to get the eldest Winchester brother out of the clutches of the demons and sending them back to hell for good measure.

"You're not goin alone." Bobby moved toward the door, grabbing an extra flask of holy water before following the younger man outside. "I'll follow."

Giving a thumbs up Sam threw himself into the Impala and with a squeal of tyres manoeuvred out of Bobby's yard and onto the open road, breaking every driving restriction there was in his desperation to follow the only lead they had.

Glancing at the green covered book on the seat beside him Sam flipped it open until he came to the next blank page, leaving it open he returned his focus to the road ahead.

"Another fifteen, twenty minutes should do it, yeah ok Bobby" glancing in the rear view mirror Sam gave the thumbs up to the only 'family', apart from Dean, he had left.

Sam sat up straighter in the driving seat as the residential area gave way to wide open space, he knew it wouldn't be long before he reached his destination.

Following the deserted road Sam caught movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly glanced sideways to follow the words as they appeared on the white page of the book.

00000000

Hey Sam, how're you doing?

Thought you might appreciate a little update.

Won't be long now before your brother is back where he belongs. He's been missed y'know. I don't think we've ever had anyone who entertained us as much, anyone who stretched our imagination as far, anyone we enjoyed breaking so much, except maybe your father. But now dear old daddy is enjoying a peaceful eternity which really grates Sam, y'know; he got out and got away. That's not good; it's certainly not good for Dean.

We had a lot of things planned for John, had a lot of things planned for Dean too for that matter. Only difference is, we got Dean back, we're going to drag him kicking and screaming back to hell.

Well maybe not kicking and screaming, if his current condition is anything to go by your brother will hardly raise a whimper. It's kind of disappointing really, we'd all expected a lot more from the great hunter Dean Winchester but it turns out he's nothing but a weak, worthless specimen.

Bye Sam.

00000000

Sam glanced at the road and then returned his gaze to the book but nothing else appeared, the writing ended as abruptly as it had begun, not giving him any new information, just causing his fear for Dean to intensify even more than it already was.

*********************************************************************

Cutting the engine Sam climbed from the car and waited for Bobby to do the same. Peering at the building through the thick tree line they'd parked behind Bobby began throwing items out of the back of his truck and into a duffle. "Ready when you are Sam."

Moving together the two hunters ran forward, using the trees as a shield they reached the building before splitting up. Bobby moved to the side, beginning to spill the salt which would eventually encircle the entire outer wall whilst Sam levered first the wooden shutter and then the window beneath open before silently climbing into a dark, dusty, damp room.

Blinking to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness Sam was soon confident he was alone and switched on his flashlight. Pulling a can of spray paint from his pocket he quickly painted a devil's trap under the window before moving towards the door and doing the same there.

Steadying his breathing Sam placed his hand on the door handle and was about to give it a try when the thin beam of his flashlight hit on a square groove in the otherwise smooth floor.

Stealthily covering the small distance Sam fell to his knees and ran his fingers around the edge of the wood, pulling the knife from his boot Sam ran that around the wood before inserting it into the narrow groove and pressing the handle and, grimacing at the creak, lifted the trapdoor just enough for him to get the long fingers of one hand into the small gap he'd created, placing the flashlight between his teeth so he could use both hands he lifted the square of wood until it was lying flat against the floor, its hinges squeaking their protest as he lowered it.

Heaving as the stench of blood hit him Sam lay flat, holding his head over the opening, his eyes searching as far as he could see from his position. A soft glow of light illuminated the dank interior of the basement. He could see most of the floor, apart from the parts the large pillars hid from view. He could hear the buzzing of the multitude of flies swarming around the room, could see the scurrying insects and the swishing long tails of rats as they ran into the shadows.

Seeing no sign of life, human life anyway, Sam decided to lower himself down into the room to get a better look, see if there was any sign his brother had been there.

Gagging as the stench became almost overpowering Sam covered his nose and mouth with one hand whilst training his .45 with the other. Checking behind the first pillar and finding nothing he turned to make his way over to the other one when a sharp ping extinguished the dim light, leaving him in total darkness. Cursing Sam carefully placed one foot in front of the other, slowly moving forward.

Senses on high alert he thought he heard shuffling in front and to the left but put it down to his imagination as he trained his hearing in that direction and heard nothing but silence.

Sure he was alone he crept further forward, his eyes slowly becoming accustomed to the dark; he could see the outline of the final pillar. Increasing his speed a little Sam inched forward, "What the…" escaping his lips as his foot made contact with a solid object. Flicking on the torch and lowering the beam Sam gasped "Dean!"

Silence.

Keeping the flashlight steady Sam directed the beam downwards, its light illuminating the shackled, bloody, barely conscious form of his brother. Falling to his knees Sam moved the flashlight to illuminate Dean's face "Dean, Dean, can you hear me, it's me, Sam." Cupping his brothers chin Sam gently tilted the bruised face upwards, "Dean, come on man, I need you to open your eyes, I know you can hear me."

Nothing, Dean didn't respond, didn't acknowledge his presence; he simply sat, propped against the pillar, eyes closed. The only sign that he was even breathing was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Placing a hand on his brothers shoulder Sam moved the flashlight along his sibling's body, starting with his face.

Sam could feel his anger rising as he took in the myriad of bruises, cuts and dried blood, felt rage engulf him as his gaze moved down to Dean's chest, or rather what was left of his chest, the shredded material of his shirt embedded into the tattered still bloody skin. Moving the beam of light further Sam fought to stop the contents of his stomach making an impromptu appearance as his eyes landed on the numerous bloody gouges littering his brother's thighs, the flesh erupting out of what Sam could only describe as ragged tears.

Fighting to control the rage building inside his chest Sam moved the flashlight along the remainder of his brother's body, finally losing the battle to keep the meagre amount of food in his stomach from forcing it's way up as his gaze settled on the shackles around his brothers ankles and the tiny, white, wriggling maggots littering the many open wounds along the length of Dean's lower legs.

Sweeping a hand over his face and dragging his fingers through his hair Sam blinked the tears away, his mind telling him he had to get his brother out of his damn prison and back to Bobby's, back to safety and then, Sam silently vowed, he would come back and he would personally take great pleasure in ending the miserable existence of each and every fucking demon who had had a part in this, no matter how small.

Grabbing his lock-pick Sam set to work on the shackles, the lock snapping open within seconds. Taking a second to rub his brothers raw ankles Sam then quickly moved around the pillar and did the same with his wrists, bile rising as he took in the swollen and bruised left wrist, the thick chain practically embedded into the flesh. Cursing as he heard a barely audible groan from his brother as his arms fell Sam scooted back to the front "Dean, I'm gonna get you outta here okay, it's gonna hurt but I need you to help me as much as you can. Do you understand Dean?"

"Smy?"

"Yeah Dean."

"U'sure ur Smy?

"I'm sure bro."

"M'not." Weakly pushing against the hand on his chest Dean tried to focus his blurry vision "Ur not Smy."

Leaning slightly back to avoid the weak flailing hands Sam gently grasped his brothers forearms "Dean, it's me, it's Sam, c'mon, we gotta get outta here, please."

"Not goin back, d'on wanna go back."

"What! Dean I'm gonna take you back to Bobby's, please Dean."

"Tryin to trick me."

Sam's eyes glistened as he listened to his brother's gasped words "It's not a trick Dean, I swear."

"Waitin for me, all of em, waitin to get me back, waitin to do it all again."

"Do what? Back to where?"

"Pit. D'on wanna go."

Scrubbing the tears away Sam cursed his stupidity, his brother thought he was going back to hell and he was scared. "Dean, you are not going back to the pit, ever, I promise Dean, I promise. It's me, your brother, and I swear Dean, I swear that I'm here to help you, Bobby's outside keeping watch, waiting for us, you and me, okay."

Still trying to bring the shape that sounded like his brother into focus Dean slowly shook his head.

"Okay Dean" Sam battled the urge to simply drag his brother to his feet and throw him over his shoulder knowing that his sibling would, even in his weakened state, summon every ounce of energy within him and fight every step of the way, which was something Sam couldn't risk for fear that they would be heard and their escape thwarted. No he had to convince Dean that he was really who he said he was.

Rolling his eyes and knowing his brother would never let him forget it Sam launched into a monologue which would prove once and for all that he was who he said he was of the multitude of 'special' titles his sibling had inflicted on him for as far back as he could remember "Dean it's me, it's really me, your sasquatch, geek boy, college boy, psychic wonder, puppy dog eyed, girls underwear wearing, panties in a twist, princess Samantha, big brothers always right, little brother Sammy." Taking in a gulp of air he watched and waited for a reaction.

"Smy?"

"Yeah Dean."

"Not safe. You gotta go."

Unable to stop the smile Sam reached for his brother "We're both going bro, c'mon."

Quickly shining the flashlight around the room Sam returned his attention to his brother "Dean, I'm just gonna move that table under the trap door so's we can get you out, I won't be long.

Rising to his feet Sam looked down as he felt a slight tug on the bottom of his jeans, a gasped, whispered warning coming from his sibling "S'my door over there."

"Don't worry Dean, I got it covered." Pulling a small canister of salt out of his pocket Sam ran over and laid a line of salt across the only other entrance apart from the trapdoor, knowing that that was a safe escape route as he'd already salted every door and window he'd come across on his way in and that Bobby would by now have encircled the whole building with salt and devil's traps.

After lifting the small table and silently placing it under the opening in the ceiling Sam ran back to his brother "Time to go Dean, c'mon, I'm gonna help you up."

Grimacing at the pain filled gasps coming from his sibling Sam continued to help Dean to his feet. Once upright he pulled the injured hunters arms across his shoulders and hooked his fingers into his brothers belt loops before slowly moving forward, practically dragging his precious cargo along.

"Smy."

"Yeah."

"You forgot one."

"What!"

"You forgot one."

"Forgot one what? Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bitch."

Chuckling Sam rolled his eyes "How could I have forgotten. Jerk"

Leaning against the table Sam looked up, trying to decide the best way of getting his brother up and out "I think the best way would be for me to go up first and then pull you through, whadd'ya think?"

"I trust you Smy."

Clearing his throat at his brothers words Sam climbed onto the table and then pulled his brother up until he was sitting on its small surface "Dean, I need you to listen carefully."

"M'lisnin."

"Stay here, do not lie down and when I call you I want you to reach up so's I can grab your arms and pull you up. You got that."

"D'on lie down. Reach up. G o t I t Smy."

Worried by his brothers increasingly shallow breathing Sam stood straight before crouching and quickly springing upwards to grasp the edge of the trapdoor opening with his fingertips.

"Going somewhere Sam?"

Sam squinted at the shadowed shape above him just in time to see a heavy boot slam down onto his fingers, the crunching of bone mingling with the rasping breath of his brother registering just as he lost his grip and plummeted onto the table top, the thin wood splintering and throwing his brother to the hard ground with a thud.

Managing to twist his body in order to avoid landing on Dean, Sam braced for the impact before his head slammed against the unforgiving stone floor, the darkness claiming him immediately.

*********************************************************************

**T.B.C……………………Please Review.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Book Of Damnation**_

Thank you to everyone reading this story and an extra special thank you to those of you who left us a review, we've had some great comments. Your kind words and support really do mean the world to us.

Before you read this chapter we should just mention that neither of us has any medical knowledge whatsoever so please forgive any glaring errors.

**Disclaimer: ** Supernatural belongs to the incredibly lucky and talented Mr Kripke not us, sad but true.

_**Chapter Six**_

"Come on boys dammit." Bobby paced the length of the building containing 'his' boys and he was getting more than a little nervous. It was now over an hour since Sam had climbed through the small window to look for his brother. "Somethin's wrong, I can feel it." Muttering to himself Bobby checked his pockets before running over to his bag hidden amongst the remains of the bushes lining the pathway to the main entrance and rummaged inside before pulling out a small canister of salt that would fit into his pocket, leaving his hands free should it be necessary, a flask of holy water, a can of spray paint, the one he had used to paint the devil's traps on arrival now empty and turned to make his way back to the abandoned building.

Pausing after only a couple of steps Bobby returned to his bag and pulled out a length of rope, after all he mused 'better to be prepared for anything, specially where the Winchesters are concerned.' Looping the rope over his shoulder the hunter set off on what he hoped was not a rescue mission, but merely a helping hand.

Tracing the youngest Winchesters footsteps Bobby climbed through the same window Sam had disappeared through earlier, making sure to check the salt line was still intact before moving into the dark room. Again, doing as Sam had done Bobby pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket and flicked the switch, the small beam of light illuminating the dust covered space. Waving the flashlight around Bobby noticed the salt line in front of the door but didn't venture over to check it, after all, this was the youngest Winchesters handy work and that boy left nothing to chance, so knew Sam hadn't used that as an exit. Directing the beam first up and finding nothing he pointed it down, his eyes immediately falling on the open trap door. "whaddya bet they're down there" he muttered whilst quickly making his way across the room.

"You guessed right old man."

Bobby spun around, narrowly avoiding the fist powering towards his face as he ducked and scooted to the side, but before he had time to regain his footing he felt himself catapulted across the room, his back slamming into the wall bringing a painful end to his unexpected journey, unseen restraints held him captive.

He could only watch as the shadowed figure moved closer until he could clearly see the liquid black eyes glistening in the dim light. "Where're the boys?"

"Your concern for the Winchesters is, shall we say, heart-warming." The mocking tone of the demon's voice grated on the hunters' nerves "As for their whereabouts, let's just say they're in a place where they can't cause any further problems for us."

"You sonuvabitch, if you've harmed em I'm gonna……"

"You're going to what?" As it spoke the demon slowly walked towards its unexpected bonus "Three for the price of two, now that's what I call a bar…..what, what's happ….."

Bobby watched as the demon unexpectedly came to a standstill, watched as it tried to move its feet, struggled to free itself from whatever was rendering it immobile. Squinting at the floor and seeing nothing Bobby raised his eyes to the ceiling and laughed out loud, nearly falling as the invisible restraints suddenly disappeared, his eyes took in an enormous devil's trap covering exactly half of the ceiling space.

"Sam Winchester you're a damn genius." Still grinning Bobby pulled the canister of salt from his pocket and went to check the salt line on the window ledge. Seeing it was still intact he quickly crossed to the door, the line was broken, a thin trickle of water dripping from above slowly parting the grains. "So that's how the bastard got in."

Falling to his knees Bobby emptied the salt into a pile, well away from the water and placed the now empty canister directly under the slowly dripping liquid. After scattering the salt to make a thick unbroken line he quickly scooted over to the trapdoor.

*********************************************************************

"**SAM, SAAAM"**

'Jus a couple more minutes Dean, ple…' Sam's eyes sprang open; the memories of his whereabouts crashing into his foggy brain **"Dean." **

Pulling himself to a sitting position Sam closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath to try and quell the rising nausea. Sure that he'd make it this time he slowly opened his eyes and pulled himself onto his knees, quickly scrabbling the short distance to his apparently unconscious brother.

"Sam"

Following the sound Sam looked up to see Bobby's head hanging through the trapdoor.

"Bobby."

"Sam, you okay."

"Yeah, just a headache."

"What about Dean."

"He's pretty bad, was conscious before but……"

"D'yer think you can get him up here or do you want me to come down?"

"Dunno how we're gonna get up there, there's no t…" Sam looked up to see Bobby swinging the rope down.

"Put this round him then push him as far as you can and I'll pull him the rest of the way." Bobby let a length of rope drop whilst gripping onto the other end. "Sam, what's wrong with yer hand?"

"Just remembered, think my fingers might be broken."

"You think, whaddya mean you think, they either are or they aren't, so which is it?"

"Broken."

"Dammit."

"S'all right though, I can still do it, can use my other hand."

"Yer sure you're okay to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the other hand is just badly bruised."

"What! What the hell happened?"

"Demon stamped on em."

Bobby turned and glowered at the demon stuck in the devil's trap "You I will deal with later" before turning back to see how Sam was faring. He watched as the youngest Winchester rolled his brother over so that he was lying on the rope, he then tied a double knot, pulling each end to make sure it wouldn't work loose once Dean was off the ground before grabbing hold of the length of rope leading up to Bobby and pulled with his 'good' hand, grunting with the effort as the solid form of the eldest Winchester brother slowly inched forward.

"Huhhhhhhh"

Sam dropped the rope and rushed to his brothers side, falling to his knees as he noticed the eyes flickering and then slowly peeling open to narrow slits "Dean, its okay, Bobby's here, he's gonna help us get out of here."

"B o b b y? W h e r e?"

"Right up there" Sam pointed above him "See."

Dean squinted until he could make out a blurry shape above him "H e y B o b b y."

Bobby waved down to the now conscious young hunter and signalled to Sam to keep going, he just wanted to get the two of them out of there and away as soon as possible, then he would come back and finish the job once and for all.

"Dean, Bobby's gonna pull you up, it might hurt a little but there's no other way, I'm sorry."

"S'o k a y S a m m y, y o u a r e S a m m y a r e n' t y o u?"

"Yeah Dean, it's me."

"P r o v e I t."

Sam narrowed his eyes as he watched the corner of his brothers mouth slowly turn up into a half grin "Funny Dean, I am not gonna say em again."

"S p o i l s p o r t."

Trying to stop his own grin Sam signalled to Bobby that they were ready for him to pull Dean up. He watched as his brother's body slowly lifted, the grunts drifting down as Bobby heaved on the rope, watched as his brothers face contorted in pain as the thick rescue material pressed into the wounds on his chest. "Not much further, you'll soon be up." Sam hoped that by talking to his brother he could distract him from the agony he knew he had to be feeling.

"S'my"

"Yeah Dean."

"W h y y o u w e a r i n g r e e n b o o t s?"

Sam looked down at his feet before answering with a chuckle "Cos some jerk hid mine, these'r the only ones I could find that'd fit."

"O h."

Bobby's voice sounded from above "Okay, I've almost got im."

Pulling Dean onto the flat dusty surface of the floor Bobby rolled onto his back and heaved in great gulps of stale air, the stench of blood and sweat emanating from the young man beside him making him gag.

Rolling over and pulling himself to his knees Bobby carefully untied the knot before placing a gentle hand on the boys shoulder before moving back to the trapdoor to get the next one out.

Ten minutes later the two Winchesters and Bobby were finally together and making their way to the window and freedom.

"We will take him back, you know that don't you, sooner or later he will return."

Slowly leaning his brother against the wall and ignoring Bobby's pleas to ignore the demons words Sam levelled a hate filled gaze on the lone figure imprisoned within the confines of the devil's trap and strode the short distance across the room until he was standing as close as he could get to the demon without crossing the outer circle of the protection symbol painted on the ceiling "You will not take my brother anywhere, not now, not ever." As he finished speaking Sam raised his hand and slowly clenched his fist, the demon spluttering as tendrils of black soot escaped its mouth and nostrils, a look of terror on its face. Closing his fingers into a tight fist Sam drew the rest of the evil out of its human host, only stopping once the lifeless body fell heavily to the floor.

Without a backward glance and ignoring Bobby's open mouthed incredulity at what he'd just witnessed Sam returned to his brothers side and tenderly pulled Dean's arm over his shoulder before sliding the window open and waiting for Bobby to pull himself together and give him a hand.

Bobby turned unbelieving eyes on the youngest Winchester. He knew, from what Dean'd told him that Sam could exorcise a demon with nothing more than his mind but this was the first time he'd seen it first hand and if he was honest, he had to admit it terrified him as much as he knew it did Dean.

As he watched Bobby saw the colour drain from Sam's face as the adrenaline rush of what he'd just done drained away leaving him once again feeling the full force of the injuries he'd sustained earlier. He noticed how Sam pulled his hand quickly from the window and held it close to his chest, how his eyes narrowed as the headache, no doubt a reminder of hitting his head on the hard stone floor resurfaced.

Visibly shaking himself Bobby took charge of the situation, he'd deal with everything else once he'd gotten 'his' boys out of here and to safety.

*********************************************************************

After placing a now unconscious Dean in the back seat of the Impala Sam and Bobby began the argument of what to do next.

"He needs a hospital Bobby, look at him."

"Sam, we can't take him anywhere but back to my place. You heard what that demon said, they're gonna come for him again and again until we get rid of em, all of em. We can't give him the protection he needs if he's in the hospital, the only choice we have is to get him back to the yard and make him as comfortable as we can in the panic room."

"But…" Sam's eyes travelled to his brother's still form, taking in the multitude of injuries, including the still wriggling creatures burrowing amongst the flesh of the open wounds.

"I know Sam, I know, but we have to try to do this ourselves, can you imagine the questions if we walk into a hospital with Dean the way he is, think about it for a minute.

Slowly nodding his acceptance of Bobby's plan Sam turned towards the impala, stopping as the keys were snatched out of his hand "Bobby?"

"How you gonna drive, you have a broken hand Sam. I'll drive." Once seated in the car Bobby continued, knowing he was going to get one hell of an argument from Sam "I'm gonna make a quick call to a hunter friend of mine who's gonna meet you at the hospital where you're gonna get your hand fixed before dropping you off at my place." Waiting for the onslaught Bobby kept his eyes forward, wincing as it began.

"What, are you crazy, I'm not leaving Dean, no, no way, I'm coming back with you, I have to be with him, forget it Bobby I'm staying with my brother, he's gonna need me there you know what he's like, he'll refuse to let you do anything until he knows I'm right there with him, I'll get my hand fixed later I just want to get Dean back and safe before anything else… I'm not gonna let anything or anyone get to him… take him back to …back there, not ever and I don't care what I have to do so don't try to stop me Bobby because..."

"You want to take a breath there boy? I hear what you're sayin Sam but if you don't get that hand fixed pretty soon it's gonna be a lot harder to fix, you know that and besides, you're gonna be no help to your brother if you're in pain and don't even try telling me it don't hurt 'cause I know better." Bobby held up a hand to stop Sam as he watched the youngest Winchester prepare to launch into another tirade "If I drop you on the way you'll be done in a couple hours by which time I can have Dean settled and then we, **we** can take care of getting him well again." Seeing that he'd won his argument Bobby turned the key in the ignition, the impala roaring to life immediately, and peeled away from the old building with a squeal of tyres whilst fishing his cell phone out of his pocket and hitting speed dial, the arrangements quickly being made for when Sam arrived at the hospital.

*********************************************************************

"You're in luck Mr Singer, it's a quiet day so we'll be able to get that hand of yours x-rayed and set in no time." The matronly nurse smiled at Sam as she ushered him along a seemingly never ending corridor and into a room where he was placed on a bed before having his hand x-rayed from all angles.

"Well its definitely broken" the middle aged radiographer announced with a smile "but not to worry, we'll soon have it in a cast and in a few weeks it'll be as good as new, now if you'll follow me."

Sam followed the woman into another room where he was greeted by yet another smiling face "Take a seat young man" Sam was instructed as the thirty something nurse clad in a disposable plastic apron patted the seat next to her "and we'll get this done in no time."

Rolling his eyes Sam did as requested, only pulling his hand away as the nurse produced a large needle "What's that for?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's just to numb your hand that's all." Without wasting a second the nurse plunged the needle in and immediately began setting out the equipment she would need, chattering the whole time "So how'd you do this Sam?"

"Fell on it whilst playing soccer" Sam replied without missing a beat.

"Well no soccer for a while, at least a couple of weeks, even better, until the cast comes off. You think you can do that sweetie."

"I think I can manage that." Sam answered with the sweetest smile he could muster despite wanting to point out to the woman that he was a grown man and not a child.

"There we go" The nurse proudly announced as she clapped her hands together "You're all done. Just one last little thing and then you can get out of here." Sam's eyes widened as the woman produced yet another needle and moved to plunge it into his upper arm, her hand holding his in a vice like grip.

"What is it?"

"Just a little pain relief" the nurse looked up, her eyes changing from pale blue to a glistening intense black.

*********************************************************************

**T.B.C…………………Please Review**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Book Of Damnation**_

Thank you to everyone reading this story and an extra special thanks to those of you who left a review, your words encourage us to continue and mean the world to us.

Once again, neither of us has any medical knowledge whatsoever so if we have made any glaring mistakes please forgive us.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural does not in any way shape or form belong to us, that honour goes to the incredible Mr Kripke. Sad but true.

_**Chapter Seven**_

Pulling the impala to a standstill Bobby glanced over his shoulder at the semi conscious eldest Winchester. Rubbing a hand over his tired face the hunter gave a heartfelt sigh knowing he was in for a tough time, at least until Sam showed up. Climbing from the car Bobby pulled the rear door open and leaned in to help Dean out.

"Come on son, we need to get you out of the car."

Glancing at the fuzzy figure through half open eyes Dean tried to pull himself up but the white hot ripples of pain shooting through just about every inch of his body forced him back down, his body reflexively attempting to curl in on itself in an effort to quell the agony, his breathing nothing more than shallow gasps.

Worried that if he didn't get the young hunter into the house and begin treating the injuries his body would go into shock, Bobby leaned into the car and slowly and as carefully as he could, levered the practically unresponsive Winchester into a sitting position, slid him along the seat until his feet were outside of the car and then placing one hand behind the kids knees and the other around his neck Bobby carried the young man he'd watched grow from a small child into the young man he was today to safety.

Cursing that he hadn't taken the time to open the front door Bobby struggled to retrieve the keys from his jacket pocket and into the lock, kicking the door open and shoving it closed once he was inside with his precious cargo.

With muscles screaming he practically ran through the house, down the stairs and into the panic room where he gently laid Dean onto the narrow bed.

Placing his hands on his knees Bobby's bent form heaved in great gulps of air "I'm getting too old for this" he muttered.

"Y o u r n o t o l d B o b b y."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise Bobby knelt beside the bed "How yer feelin son?"

"M ' k a y"

Bobby rolled his eyes "You are not okay Dean, so how bout we start gettin you fixed up?

"W h e r e ' s S ' m y?"

"Sam's fine Dean, he's just at the hospital getting his hand fixed, he'll be back soon."

"H o s p i t a l?" Gasping as he tried to raise himself from the bed Dean whispered "I g o t t a g o g e t h i m.

cursing his mistake Bobby tried to reason with the young hunter "Sam'll be fine, he'll be back soon and if you're not in that bed he's gonna be pissed as hell and you know what Sam's like when he's pissed."

"G o n n a g o g e t m ' b r o t h e r B o b b y."

Realising there was only one thing to do to resolve this Bobby stood back "Okay then hotshot, you go get him.

Biting his lip to stop himself crying out at the all engulfing pain as he struggled to get himself upright Dean continued forcing his unwilling body to co-operate with his demands.

Sweat soaked and trembling Dean finally managed to get his feet under him and agonisingly straightened his upper body, the wounds on his stomach stretching and pulling, fresh blood spilling down the already crimson stained tattered shirt front. Blinking slowly Dean prepared to raise his head, willing the floor to stop moving, his eyes travelled inch by inch to his now bare feet, the tattered hemline of his jeans parting as his body swayed. Screwing his eyes tight before opening them again Dean concentrated his gaze on the raw flesh of his lower legs, unable to make out the tiny white wriggling shapes littering the weeping open wounds and right at this moment not caring, his main focus was on getting to his brother and bringing him home. Unable to form clear thoughts Dean concentrated his efforts once again on raising his bowed head and willed his body to obey the commands his brain issued.

Rushing forward, arms outstretched Bobby caught the eldest Winchester as his knees buckled and his eyes slid closed. "We've done it your way, now we do it mine, damn stupid ass."

*********************************************************************

Unable to get away Sam felt the sharp needle pierce the skin on his arm, warmth quickly spread along the limb and travelled the length of his body before he began to sway and his vision blurred. Staggering, he backed away as the black eyed nurse calmly followed until his back hit the wall and there was nowhere left to go.

"Sam, I knew you'd come."

Before he could respond the door burst open and a middle aged thickset man strode into the room, waved a flask of holy water at the nurse and muttered a string of what Sam's fog filled mind recognised as Latin before the nurse threw her head back and a thick cloud of black soot forced its way out of her mouth and disappeared through the vents in the wall.

With increasingly hazy vision Sam watched as the figure approached, but before he could speak the curtain of darkness fell across his eyes and he lost himself to the black void.

"Sam Winchester I presume." Hauling the prostrate form of the unconscious young hunter over his shoulder the man moved to the door, peered along the corridor to make sure the coast was clear and then strode towards the loading bay at the rear of the hospital unburdening himself of his load by propping the kid into the passenger seat of his old pick-up. Pulling the phone out of his jeans pocket the man hit speed dial and waited for the call to be picked up, smiling when he heard the familiar gruff voice of his long time hunter friend.

"Don, everything okay."

"Yeah, everything's fine, now, had a little demon trouble but nothing I couldn't handle. I'm on my way back with the boy.

"Demon trouble, what kind of demon trouble?"

"I'll explain when I get there. Oh and Bobby, you could've told me the kid was built like a fucking tower block."

Bobby frowned as the call ended before returning his attention to the Winchester in front of him. Gathering supplies he sat himself on a chair and tried to decide where to begin. Noting that the bleeding had stopped on Dean's chest Bobby concentrated his attention on the kid's feet. Grimacing he pulled the tweezers out of the first aid kit and held the ends over the flame of a candle for a few minutes before placing them in boiling water and then dipping them in alcohol before moving to the first open wound with maggots invading the flesh and plucked them out one by one, thanking whoever was listening that the boy was out cold when he had to literally dig a couple out from under the skin surrounding the raw flesh, and placed them into a bowl of cold water.

Bracing himself as he moved onto the next wound Bobby's ears picked up the sounds of a rattling engine quickly followed by the slamming of car doors. Taking a quick glance at his patient Bobby ran from the room and through the house, throwing open the front door just as his friend brought his fist up to rap on the faded wood.

"What happened?" Bobby frantically asked as he saw his friend struggling with the enormous form of Sam Winchester thrown over his shoulder.

"Mind if we talk once I've put the kid down."

Stepping aside Bobby followed Don into the house, watching as Sam was carefully laid onto the sofa.

"He'll be okay, just needs to sleep off the effects of the drug. Fucking demon at the hospital got the drop on him. Good thing you called me Bobby."

"Yeah, had a feelin somethin might happen. Thanks Don."

"Anytime Bobby, you know that. Anyways I gotta go, got a lead I need to follow up."

Walking to the door with his friend Bobby shook the mans hand "I owe ya one; anytime you need a hand, give me a call."

"I will." With a wave Don drove away leaving Bobby with the unenvienable task of two unconscious Winchesters to deal with.

Checking on Sam first and satisfied the boy was merely sleeping Bobby once again made his way back to Dean and after splinting and wrapping the obviously broken arm continued cleaning out the boys wounds.

"B o b b y."

Catching the pain behind that one word Bobby wiped the sweat from his brow before answering the agonized young man "Sorry Dean but it's gotta be done, we can't leave them critters in there."

Dean let out a howl of pain as Bobby resumed digging into his flesh with the tweezers, removing more and more of the tiny maggots. 'Pass out will ya, just please pass out' Bobby silently begged the young man but Dean stubbornly remained conscious, feeling every dig the tweezers made into the raw and what looked suspiciously like infected flesh.

"S' m y k?"

"Sam's fine. Look Dean, why don't you let me give you something to knock you out for a while, at least until this is done?"

"N o. A a a a a r g h, g o d."

"Dean." Sam stood in the doorway, huge eyes taking in the scene.

Bobby what the hell are you doing."

Bobby looked up to see a furious Sam Winchester striding unsteadily into the room, his eyes never leaving his brothers sweat soaked, writhing form.

"What the hell d'you think I'm doing. Now stop askin damn fool questions and help your brother dammit."

Bobby's nerves were in tatters, every time the young hunter cried out in agony it was as though a knife were being driven further and further into his own heart.

"S ' m y y o u o k a a a a a a a a r g h."

That was the breaking point for Bobby. Throwing the tweezers into the bowl of alcohol he walked out of the room only to return moments later carrying a folded towel and pushing Sam out of the way pressed it over Dean's mouth and nose, the young hunters weak struggles no match for Bobby's determination to put him out of his misery whilst he continued to patch up the numerous wounds.

Removing the chloroform soaked cloth Bobby glared a warning to the youngest Winchester and resumed the stomach churning task of cleaning the torn flesh.

Having completed the lower half of Dean's body Bobby moved his attention to the shredded skin on his chest. Drawing in a deep breath and glancing at Sam who still had a death grip on his siblings forearm Bobby carefully wiped away the flakes of dried blood and, pausing momentarily, poured antiseptic over the entire area, both he and Sam jolting as an ear shattering scream erupted from the now wholly conscious Dean.

"Breathe Dean, it'll soon be over, just breathe through it, come on man, you can do it, don't give up now, not after all this." Sam quietly begged and encouraged his brother even whilst tears rained from his own eyes.

Even through the agony Dean could sense his brothers fear, could feel the tears as they dripped onto his arm and summoning everything he had left he bit down on his lower lip and refused to let another sound escape his lips, refusing adamantly to add to his brothers pain, no he'd ride it out, he could do this, after all he'd had worse.

"Sam" Bobby grabbed the younger boys attention, needing to make him understand that what was to come next was not gonna be good, not good at all "Hold him down and hold him tight cuz this is gonna hurt like a bitch."

Positioning himself behind his brothers head Sam reached forward and pressed his casted hand onto one of Dean's forearms and gripped the other firmly, taking care not to further damage the broken wrist, pinning them to the mattress. At first his brother struggled against the hold but the movements were weak and no match for Sam's determination that Dean would get through this, the quicker the better and then they could work on building his strength up and getting him back to normal, whatever normal was.

Hearing the muffled words and bracing himself for what was to come Dean concentrated on breathing as deeply as his bruised and broken ribs would allow, confident that he could withstand whatever was coming next he closed his eyes only for them to spring open seconds later, the breath catching in his throat as he tried with all the strength he had left to free his arms from the strong grip of his brother. He had to get away, "god god, god, please help me" he quietly begged, terrified agony filled eyes sought a familiar face but all he could make out were fuzzy unrecognizable shadows. He was sure his chest was on fire, could feel the flames burning deep into his skin, the bone charring, the smell of burning flesh making him gag, red hot pokers burrowed through skin, bone and muscle, and then he felt no more, his head rolled to the side and for now the pain was gone.

Dropping the instrument he'd been using to cauterize the wounds on Dean's chest Bobby lowered his ear towards the young mans mouth and heaved a sigh of relief at feeling the soft brush of air coming from the slightly parted lips.

"Thank god. Nearly finished, then we can let him rest" Bobby spoke the words as much for himself as Sam before he resumed the stomach churning task of repairing the tattered remains of Dean's chest.

Unable to get words past the lump in his throat Sam simply lowered his head until his forehead was resting against his big brothers, hands still holding onto Dean's forearms his thumbs unconsciously moved in a circular fashion against the too warm skin of his sibling, hoping to offer at least some comfort he waited it out, waited until Bobby gave him the signal that he was done.

Sighing and lifting his cap to run shaky fingers through his hair Bobby declared the job done "That's it, it's up to him now" looking at Sam he nodded towards Dean before grabbing the thermometer and thrusting it into the young hunters ear, pulling it out seconds later to take the reading "Damn it all to hell" the words signifying the heartache he felt at Dean's condition.

"What does it say?" Sam had to ask but was afraid of the answer.

"103.4"

Rushing from the room only to return moments later with a fan in each hand Bobby called to Sam "Go get some ice, should be plenty, you'll find a coupla towels in the cupboard under the sink, wrap the ice in em and get em down here fast.

With a last look at his brother Sam ran from the room and quickly followed the instructions Bobby had given him, returning minutes later laden down with four towels packed with ice, he placed them at various places on his brother's body before resuming his position at the head of the bed to watch over Dean whilst he slept.

"Bobby, go get some rest." Sam could see the toll all this had taken on the older hunter and was worried the man would crack if he didn't get himself away, for a while at least.

"I don't want to leave hi…."

"Bobby, please, it's okay, I'll stay with him, I'll call you if anything happens, and you need some rest, please Bobby, just for a while."

Eyes fixed on the unconscious young hunter Bobby's mind flashed images of Dean throughout the years beginning with the shy, traumatised four year old he'd been when Bobby had first met him through to the seemingly confident, capable and reliable young man he was today. But Bobby knew that beyond that cocky exterior lay an almost insurmountable fear that one day he would lose his brother to what he and his family had been fighting against their whole lives.

With a heartfelt sigh and the sad realisation that Dean would never find the resolution he so desperately craved Bobby gave in to Sam's pleading "Okay Sam, but just for an hour or so and remember, you have to come get me if anything changes. You promise?"

"I promise and…………thanks Bobby."

*********************************************************************

Dean slept away the rest of the day, his temperature consistently dropping before stabilizing at 98.6 which, as Bobby told Sam, was still a little high but a whole hell of a lot better than it had been a few hours ago.

"Sammy, Sammy, you there?"

Sitting bolt upright and bringing himself into his brother's line of vision Sam softly answered "Where else would I be bro? How ya feeling Dean?"

"M'kay, you 'kay?"

"Nothing wrong with me Dean, I'm fine." Relieved that Dean was at last breathing normally and was coherent Sam answered quickly, hiding his plaster cast as he spoke.

"Your not okay, your hand."

"My hand's okay, it's fine."

"Show me."

"Dean."

"Show me."

Rolling his eyes Sam lifted his plaster encased hand and held it in front of his brothers eyes "Satisfied?"

"How'd it happen?"

"Demon stamped on it."

"D'you kill it?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"You should rest now Dean."

"S'my?"

"Yeah."

"Why 'm i in here?"

"Just to make sure you're safe, that's all."

"They want to take me back don't they?"

"What! No! Who?" Sam stumbled over his words, not wanting Dean to know that what he feared was true.

"I'm right aren't i?"

"No"

"It's okay Sammy, I know."

"Dean…"

"Don't wanna go back, ever."

Tears filling his eyes Sam grasped his brothers face between his hands and looked directly into the fear filled green eyes "You are not going back, I promise you Dean, I will never let you go back, you hear me, never."

Watching as his brothers eyes slid closed, his body finally succumbing to the exhaustion, Sam sat back in the chair and silently kept watch over the one most important person in the world to him.

*********************************************************************

Bobby woke with a start, his mind quickly recalling recent events he rose from the old over stuffed sofa and moved as quickly as his body would allow through the house and down the stairs until he reached the entrance to the panic room. Pausing to draw in a deep breath he tentatively stepped over the threshold, his body relaxing and a smile curving his lips as he took in the scene and listened to the tit for tat conversation of the Winchester brothers.

"What d'you do with em Dean?"

"Huh?"

"My boots."

"Your boots?"

"Quit screwin Dean."

Pointedly looking down at his brother's feet Dean softly chuckled at the green boots "Don't know what you mean Sammy."

"Dean!"

Still stifling a chuckle Dean raised his eyes until he was looking at his brother's face "Okay, I give in."

"Aaaand" Sam waited expectantly for his brother to reveal the wherabouts of his kidnapped footwear.

"Bathroom, under the tub."

"What! Under the tub! Are you crazy? If they're ruined you're gonna get me more. I mean it Dean." Spinning on his heel and striding from the room muttering about dumb ass big brothers one word clearly filtered through; "Jerk."

Still chuckling Dean called out his reply "Bitch."

"Feelin better huh." Bobby walked towards the bed and surveyed the young man propped against the pillows, taking in the still too pale skin, the shallow breathing, the still fresh cuts and bruises and the small grimaces he unsuccessfully tried to hide.

"Yep, I'm ready to be up and at em. Sam said you and him are goin back to finish the demons trapped i……"

"We are and before you even think about sayin it; you're not comin, you're gonna stay here until we get back."

"Don't think so."

"Yeah you are."

"Am not."

Both hunters heads spun to face the door as a Sam entered carrying his boots, his tone leaving no doubt that he meant what he said and that Dean would have a fight on his hands "Yes Dean, you are, even if we have to tie you to the bed, you're staying put."

Dean's eyes stretched even wider as yet another voice made itself heard from behind his brother "And I'm gonna keep you company." Sam stepped aside revealing the visitor standing just outside the room. "Who the hell are you?" Dean looked the man up and down and searched his memory but couldn't recall ever having come across the casually dressed, large framed newcomer before.

"Dean this is Don Stringer. Don Stringer this is Dean Winchester."

"Pleased to meet you son, I've heard a lot about you from Bobby, ran into your father a few times over the years too."

"No offence Mr Stringer, but I'm not gonna be here for you to keep company with." Dean glared at his brother and Bobby as he spoke. "I don't need a friggin babysitter."

Bobby moved forward and sat on the end of Dean's bed "Listen Dean, Sam and I need to get this done quick, a simple in and out, that's all, we already have em trapped now all's we gotta do is salt and burn the place and they're history; we'll be gone no more'n two three hours at most." Looking the eldest Winchester brother in the eye Bobby played his ace. Lowering his voice so the other two hunters couldn't hear he continued, knowing that Dean wouldn't argue further "Y'know Sam's worried about you don't you, his mind won't be on the job if you're there and he thinks you might be in danger which in turn could lead to him getting, well, I don't think I need to say it do I son."

Dean lowered his head momentarily before bringing it back up and making eye contact with his brother "You promise to keep in touch."

"We promise." Sam answered his brother with a smile.

"And if there's a problem you'll let me know."

"If there's a problem we'll let you know." Sam sighed knowing that he was going to have to answer Dean's entire list.

Finally after assuring his brother that everything would be fine and promising to keep him up to scratch about everything and finally giving into Dean's pleas to be moved into the main house upstairs where he could watch tv, munch on potato chips and peanut m&m's whilst surrounded by protection charms and symbols, Sam and Bobby left, the screech of tyres clearly heard through the locked doors and windows. "I'm gonna kill him if he damages my car."

The breath caught in his throat as he looked at Don, the man's liquid black eyes glittering in the false light.

"Oh, I don't think you're gonna be in a position to kill anyone Dean."

*********************************************************************

**T.B.C……………………….We'd love to hear from you.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Book Of Damnation**_

Thank you to all of you who are reading this story and an extra special huge thank you to those of you who took the time to drop us a line, it really encourages us to continue posting.

This, the penultimate chapter is fairly short but does everything we wanted it do. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: Mr Kripke owns Supernatural and flatly refuses to hand it over no matter how much we beg.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Sam and Bobby arrived at the remote building, this time taking the Impala as close as they could get it before cutting the engine, climbing out, running to the back of the car and collecting the necessary equipment they'd need to get the job done in as short a time as possible.

"You ready?"

"Yeah! You?" Sam was already moving forwards even as he answered Bobby. "Meet you back here in ten."

"Be careful Sam, just do the job, nothin else." Bobby watched the young hunter jog around the side of the building splashing gasoline along the outer wall as he ran. Moving forward himself Bobby unscrewed his own petrol can and began doing the same until eventually he and Sam met up, the entire building sitting in a circle of flammable liquid as well as the salt Bobby had laid when he and Sam had arrived to get Dean out.

Bending to remove the lid from the metal box Bobby had carried to the scene Sam lifted a bottle filled with lighter fluid and stuffed one of the half dozen soaked rags into the neck as Bobby did the same.

"Wait Bobby, I need to get something from the car" Sam ran the short distance and after grabbing his duffle was back with the older hunter in under a minute "Okay, I'm ready."

Following a nod from Bobby Sam snatched up his shotgun and aimed three shots in quick succession at the three shuttered windows along the front of the building, the satisfying sound of splintering wood followed by shattering glass letting the two hunters know that they just had one thing left to do before the building and the demons trapped inside were reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash. Both raised their arms, lighters at the ready, pulled back the firebombs and were ready to send them powering towards their target when one of the windows shattered even further, the glass this time coming from the inside, the silhouette of a man appearing in the frame, a booming voice reaching their ears.

"You really think this will work?

We're willing to die for our cause but be assured, more will follow and more will follow them, you can't win, eventually Dean will return to us, of that I can assure you."

"Don't listen to em Sam, let's just get this done and get outta here."

"Ah Bobby Singer" the demon continued "Ran into a friend of yours earlier, I think you know him too Sam, remember, he got you away from us at the hospital."

As one Sam and Bobby gasped "Don."

"That's right" the demons voice continued "You know that lead he had to rush off and follow up on; yeah, you guessed it. Anyway, to cut a long story short he arrived all gung ho I'm going to kill a demon but I'm afraid he didn't get very far, you see, one of our associates, who'd been on another mission arrived and was unable to gain entry thanks to your barriers, your friend arriving when he did was perfect timing. I bet he and Dean are having a ball right now."

"You're lying." Even as he spoke the image of Don Stringer standing just outside the panic room flashed before Sam's eyes. "Bobby…"

"It's lyin, has to be."

Both hunters attention was drawn back to the demon by the sound of a loud chuckle "You should see you two, it's pathetic. I really don't know what we were worried about. Dean's as good as ours."

"I don't think so you bastard" Sam flicked his lighter and lit the rag in the top of his bottle, pulled his arm back and watched as the fire bomb catapulted towards the building, crashed against the wall, the rag floating towards the ground where it ignited the petrol ring, the flames rapidly spreading along the wall.

Bobby followed the younger man's lead, aiming his firebomb at the splintered wood and shattered window to the left of the demon, the flames quickly taking hold as he and Sam continued firing until they were out of ammunition and the building resembled an inferno. The demon could no longer be seen or heard.

"One last thing before we get outta here." Sam pulled the green covered book out of his duffle and hurled it with force into the flames. "I never want to see that fucking thing again."

With the billowing black smoke and mile high roaring orange and red flames disappearing in the rear view mirror Sam and Bobby sped back to the salvage yard and Dean.

*********************************************************************

Staring at the advancing form of Bobby's possessed friend Dean internally shook himself, his hunter instincts taking over and obliterating all else he mentally ran through his options. He knew Bobby had a gun tucked behind the seat cushion, Sam had given him his knife before he'd left 'not that you're gonna need it' Sam had said. "Yeah, right bro." He knew Bobby also kept small flasks of holy water hidden under each seat.

So he had a gun, a knife and holy water but could hardly stand, that might be a problem.

"Surprised to see me Dean?" When it received no answer the demon slowly moved forward, already imagining the rewards it would receive when it returned Dean Winchester to hell "I have to say, I really never expected to have you handed to me on a plate, so to speak."

Glaring at the demon Dean remained silent even whilst his hand worked furiously to remove the lid from the flask of holy water, thankful that it was his uninjured arm which was closest to the container. Fighting to keep his breathing under control and quell the terror he felt at returning to hell he waited, eyes never leaving the demon until the smirking figure stood directly in front and over him, then, quick as a flash he swung his arm up, the water drenching the face and chest of the demon, sending it crashing to its knees, as the steam from its burning flesh billowed small clouds.

Taking his chance Dean twisted his body and pushed the demon with all the strength he could muster, causing it to fall backwards, still scratching at its face. Grabbing the gun he scrambled painfully to his feet, wincing at the sharp flashes of pain shooting through his body, the sweat running down his back. 'Salt, I need fucking salt'. Knowing he wouldn't have time to get to the kitchen and back before the demon recovered Dean's eyes quickly scanned the room, desperately trying to find something he could use to trap the demon until he could exorcise it. His eyes landed on the packet of potato chips 'what the hell, I've got nothing to lose' he grabbed the bag and tore it open before shuffling toward the still writhing figure on the floor and began shaking the chips from the bag until he'd completed a circle.

"Ha, you're kidding; right Dean?"

Shocked at the laughter filled words Dean stumbled backwards, his body begging for rest.

"You really think this is going to stop me? Tut tut Dean, I expected so much more from you, particularly after hearing Alastair rave about your skills. You know you have a fan there don't you Dean? He really can't wait for you to return, says you have great potential."

"Alastair's Dead you lying sonovabitch."

"You think so?"

Before he could answer Dean felt his feet leave the floor as he was catapulted across the room, his already battered body slamming into the wall, invisible restraints the only thing keeping him from crumpling to the carpet.

Dean closed his eyes, he knew he was going back, there was nothing he could do to prevent it, he knew he'd never get out again, this time it would be forever, he would spend eternity in hell and the thought of that paralysed him with terror. He could practically feel the burning, searing heat, the stench of burning flesh, the desperate screams, the pleading, the filth, the all encompassing pain, the crunching of bones, the begging, the high pitched hysterical laughter, but above all he could see his mom's hurt, accusing face asking him why.

He said a silent goodbye to his brother and Bobby, the tears building behind closed lids, he wished with everything he had that he could just say one last goodbye to the only two people in the world who would probably miss him.

"At last, it's time."

Dean watched through terror filled eyes as the demon strode purposefully towards him 'this is it, oh god, this is it' his mind silently screamed.

*********************************************************************

**T.B.C………………………………..Please Review**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Book Of Damnation**_

A/N Okay, this is the last chapter and wasn't going to be posted for a day or so yet but **sjd** and I have been tweaking it for a couple of hours and frantically emailing backwards and forwards and finally decided that we just need to post it, it's as ready as it's ever going to be so we both really hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story.

We would both like to thank all of you who have read this story and put it on alert and an extra special thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review, your feedback means the world to us and means that with this story we have received the most reviews we have ever had for any story, so thank you, thank you, thank you.

We're already discussing ideas for our next fic and really hope you'll come along for the ride once we start posting although we really cannot give you any idea when that will be as we always like to complete our fics before we begin posting so that we can update every couple of days or so.

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to the wonderfully talented and extremely lucky Mr Kripke and the CW and no matter how much we begged they wouldn't relinquish their hold on it. Sad but true.

Anyway, without further ado here is the final chapter of Book Of Damnation. Enjoy.

_**Chapter Nine**_

A slide show of gut wrenching images with piercing sound effects from Dean's time in hell played out in his mind as the seconds ticked away and the demon, almost salivating at delivering its prize reached him, the black eyes glittering with unimaginable glee at its good fortune when a tiny voice penetrated the visions, the screams "You can stop this, if you listen to me you can prevent your return to damnation. Close your eyes; clear your mind and concentrate only on my words."

Unsure as to whether his mind was playing tricks on him or if he'd actually heard the words Dean silently asked 'Who is that?" For a few seconds the now distant echoes of a moment ago were all he could hear but then "It's not important, do as I ask, for once, just do as I ask."

The sudden realisation of who the voice belonged to caused Dean's breath to catch in his throat "Cas, Cas, is that you?" Sure it was the angel, Dean felt as though his heart was about to explode, it's frantic beating leaving him breathless, when the voice, a little stronger this time, repeated it's command "Close your eyes; clear your mind and concentrate only on my words. Do not repeat them."

Figuring he had nothing to lose Dean complied and sliding his eyes closed waited for the voice to continue. "Remember, concentrate, hear my words, do not repeat them."

The voice began slowly, quietly.

Dean did as instructed, concentrated solely on the familiar calm voice as it effortlessly pronounced what he recognised as Latin

.

After what felt like an age but was really no more than a few minutes the voice continued, this time in English "It is done, you are safe now, you may open your eyes."

Slowly peeling his lids back Dean's eyes fell on the kneeling form of Don Stringer, eyes still black, but this time a dull lifeless black and watched as the mans body began to shake until he could practically hear the bones jangling. The black eyes rose to meet the green of the young hunter still bound to the wall, a desperate, tremulous voice hissed in his direction.

"You can't do this, you can't escape, I will take you ba…" And then, before he'd even finished speaking a furious black smoke erupted out of the possessed hunter's mouth, circled the room before disappearing through a tiny crack above the window and vanished.

Dean's body crashed to the floor as the restraints also disappeared.

He lay still for a few moments before raising his head and searching the room for the angel but was met with only the familiar sight of Bobby's cluttered lounge.

Lowering his head for a moment Dean began preparing himself for what he knew was going to hurt like a hell, but it had to be done, he couldn't just stay here, face planted in Bobby's carpet, for one he couldn't breathe too good and two, Sammy would probably have a heart attack if he walked in and found him like this, so he braced himself, and keeping up a silent commentary began the slow arduous journey to getting himself upright.

Placing his good arm to the side he planted his palm and attempted to raise his upper body "Ugh, fuck, fuck, fuck, c'mon Dean, you can do this, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Heaving a sigh at having managed to prop himself against the wall he reached for the wooden dining chair and dragged it towards him

"This time I'm goin all the friggin way."

He sought out every ounce of strength he could find and heaved his pain wracked body until he was sitting up as straight as his broken ribs, bleeding chest and the multitude of other injuries on his battered body would allow.

"Okay, now the chair, I wanna sit on the chair."

Pressing his 'good' hand on the seat of the chair he began to raise his body and was halfway there before the trembling began. His wrist turned to jelly, his hand shook, his strength evaporated and the muscles gave up the fight.

Before he knew what was happening Dean felt himself falling forwards, the floor of Bobby's living room rushing to meet him until he landed with a thud, his ribs and tattered chest screaming their displeasure, his head bouncing off the leg of the upturned chair caused the black dots dancing before his eyes to rapidly join, sending the eldest Winchester into oblivion.

*********************************************************************

'Call me back.' Sam threw his phone onto the dash of the Impala, Dean's short answer phone message frustrating and worrying him. "He's still not answering Bobby. Something's wrong, I can feel it, the demon wasn't lying, I just know they've got him again. Dean always answers his phone."

Pressing his foot on the accelerator Sam tried to quell the panic that was threatening to engulf him as his imagination worked overtime presenting numerous possible scenarios of why his brother was unable to get to his phone, but the one that continually presented itself was the one where his brother was gone, taken back to the pit.

Sam knew he and his brother had had their problems over the last few months, had all but given up on each other, but, now things were getting back to something like it used to be, okay, he knew there was a ways to go yet but both he and Dean were trying, working with each other to restore their relationship to what it should be, the two Winchesters having each others backs, respecting each other, working together, fighting together, laughing together and being a united force to be reckoned with by the armies of evil, more so now than ever before, which invaded the earth.

Bobby was as worried as Sam about Dean but kept quiet, there was nothing he could say which would make the young man beside him any less terrified so instead he held his tongue and willed the classic car to go faster.

Bobby was also feeling guilty, guilty that it was he who had insisted that Don stay and keep Dean company and now, if the demon was to be believed, it would be his hunter friend, albeit his possessed hunter friend who would be instrumental in returning Dean to hell and Bobby knew for certain that if the kid was indeed taken back downstairs, this time there would be no escape, no, he would be well guarded, well hidden.

At long last Sam swung the Impala through the gates of Bobby's salvage yard and had practically thrown himself out of the drivers' side door before the car had stopped and was leaping up the porch steps before Bobby had even unbuckled his seat belt.

Running into the house, closely followed by a panting Bobby, Sam skidded to a halt as he rounded the corner in the hall and entered the lounge, an unconscious Don Stringer the first thing his eyes landed on, quickly followed by the prostrate form of his brother, lying face down on the worn carpet, a trickle of blood running from an unseen wound under his brothers hair.

"Dean." Sam fell to his knees and reached a trembling hand towards his brother's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" quietly uttered as he felt the pulse beating under his fingers.

Running gentle hands over his brothers body Sam was sure Dean had suffered no further injuries, apart from the cut to his head, but had aggravated what he already had, so, with great care he rolled Dean onto his back and carefully lifted him, groaning at the weight as he carried his unconscious brother to the sofa, lying him on its large comfortable seat cushions.

It was only as he turned to fetch the first aid kit from the kitchen that he took any real notice of Bobby tending to Don Stringer.

"He okay? I mean is he still…"

"No, he's not still possessed if that's what you were thinking and yeah, looks like he's gonna be fine." Bobby helped a groaning Don Stringer to sit up, the mans hazy eyes darting around the room as he rubbed the back of his head, a look of horror settling on his face as he took in the unconscious form of Dean.

"Oh god, he okay? Bobby, Sam, I'm sorry; there was nothing I could do. Is he gonna be okay."

Fighting down the urge to jump on the man and throw punches at his face until it resembled nothing more than a pulpy mass Sam swallowed hard and took in a couple of deep breaths before growling "What happened?"

"Last I remember, I left here after getting you" Don nodded in Sam's direction "from the hospital after finding a message on my phone giving details of demon activity in the area and then, it was like I was locked inside my own mind, couldn't even visit the men's room without the demon wearing me giving permission. I had to watch whilst it taunted and tossed your brother around, I couldn't stop it, I tried, I really tried but I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry."

Cutting in before Sam could speak Bobby placed a comforting hand on his friends back "S'okay Don, there's not one of us here in this room who aint experienced demonic possession in one way or another. Right Sam!"

Chewing on his lower lip as the memories of the time he'd been possessed by Meg flooded his mind Sam's face softened "Yeah. Just gonna go get the first aid kit to patch Dean up." With that Sam strode from the room, leaving Bobby to get his friend upright and checked over.

*********************************************************************

"What the…" Dean tried to shut out the loud whirring but no matter how hard he tried it continued to invade his ears, the relentless noise finally forcing him to peel his eyes open.

"Hey"

Sam's face hovered over his.

"Sam."

"Yeah. How you feeling Dean?"

"M'kay."

"Broken arm, a multitude of cuts, gouges, bruises, broken ribs, bloody head and any number of other things, you are not okay Dean."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"A…"

Switching off the vacuum cleaner Bobby cut in "Will you two cut it out."

"Ah, thank god."

Sam returned his attention to his brother "For what."

"Martha Stewart over there cutting the engine of that thing."

Bobby levelled a glare at the eldest Winchester "Well excuse me oh delicate one, but if some idjit hadn't made such a damn mess I wouldn't hafta be doin this." After swiftly wrapping the cord around the vacuum handle Bobby stomped from the room, the door banging closed behind him.

Dean nodded towards the now closed door "What's crawled up his ass."

"Believe it or not Dean, he was worried about you."

"What! Why?"

"Er, demon."

"He was worried?"

"Yeah, and for the record, he wasn't the only one; I thought I'd lost you again."

Dean averted his eyes, choosing to look down at the light blanket still covering him from the waist down instead of his brothers suspiciously bright eyes "Y'know, I thought I was gonna go back but, then…"

"What?"

"Then" Dean rubbed at his eyes before glancing up at his brother.

"What, what happened?" Sam could see his brother wanted to tell him something but was struggling to find the words.

"I I think, I mean, I'm pretty sure that, erm, that Cas saved me."

Sam watched as Dean lifted his head until he was looking directly at him "Cas, you sure, I mean, we haven't seen or heard from him since…"

Dean cut in "I know, but I can't think of who else it could've been. The demon was as close to me as you are now and I was seconds from going back downstairs when, when I, I heard this voice inside my head."

"Wha'd it say?"

"Told me to clear my mind and concentrate on some words, words I'd never heard before, I have no idea what they meant, only thing I'm sure of is that they were spoken in Latin, ancient Latin, and then when It'd finished he said I was safe now, so, I opened my eyes and there was Don or Don possessed by the demon kneeling on the floor, shaking, terrified and then the demon burst out of him and disappeared right through there" Dean pointed to the small crack above the window "and that's the last I remember until I woke up with your ugly mug leaning over me."

Sam was quiet for a moment, absorbing all Dean had told him "An you really think it was Cas?"

"Who else could it've been? Besides, he asked me to do as he asked 'Just once, do as I ask' that's what he said, how many times have we heard Cas say those words to either one of us."

"Wow" Sam glanced around the room "Where d'you think he is now."

"Dunno, but at least we know he's okay and still on our side."

"I guess."

A loud thud drew the Winchester brother's attention to the door as Bobby kicked it open and entered the room carefully carrying three steaming mugs of coffee "Thought maybe you could use one of these."

"Oh yes! Thanks Bobby." Dean reached out with his good hand and drew the steaming mug towards him inhaling the comforting aroma of the strong black liquid before taking a huge gulp.

"How d'you do that. It's scalding hot."

Dean smirked at his brother "You're just a delicate little princess Sammy; real men take their coffee hot, strong and black."

A snort was the only reply from Sam.

"Don okay?" Dean's green eyes fixed on the elder hunters face.

"Yeah, he's gonna have a hell of a headache for a while but he'll be fine."

"Good." Dean nodded

"So Dean, where d'you get the idea from?

"Idea?"

"Y'know, for trapping a demon."

Dean looked between a straight faced Sam and an equally straight faced Bobby and shook his head "What! You wanna explain."

"Dude, potato chips." Sam and Bobby exploded into laughter.

"Hey, it was all I had handy and, well, I figured they might work, they **were** covered in salt." Dean defended.

"But Dean" Sam spluttered "potato chips."

Muttering under his breath Dean fought hard to keep a straight face whilst his brother and the man he liked to think of as a substitute father practically fell apart at the seams laughing at his makeshift salt circle he knew, that he and his brother were finally a ways into overcoming the problems they'd encountered recently and knew they'd be okay.

**THE END…………………….Please Review.**

*********************************************************************

Okay, so that was a lame ending but the most difficult part of writing a fic is finding a starting point and then rounding it off, it never seems as though it's quite right so we really hope you're not too disappointed.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
